Breathe
by wooZy Jack
Summary: Nagisa suddenly get sick all of sudden. Completed!
1. So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Cure. Sorry, I changed this chapter I wasn't happy with it...  
**

**Enjoy!**

It was around 8 o'clock in the morning as Verone Academy students were on their way to school. Many were happy, but some were not. Some of them were awake, but most were half-awake heading to the train station. Among them was Nagisa, half-asleep, like a zombie awakened from the dead. She dragged her lacrosse stick on the ground without even knowing or caring. People around her avoided her because of her scary face. Not only did it scare the people around, but her family gazed at her with concern at the table this morning during her breakfast before she left. Her little brother explained why she was like this; he obviously peeked in her room. She had been studying all night and went to bed at four AM as usual. Her relatives and friends had been scolding her not to do this but rather study right after school. She just replied with a smile. "Don´t worry about it." Next morning, she ended up walking as half-dead to school.

She thought that the great weather would cheer her up; unfortunately, it only made it worse. "Nagisa!" a little creature cried out scared that they might crash on something. Knowing Nagisa, when she is daydreaming or half asleep, she probably would bump her head on a lamppost. Walking by a familiar Ramen shop she almost arrived to the train station but, busy with her tiredness, she didn't seem to notice. She just walked straight on, careless, without knowing where she was supposed to go, yet, somehow she managed to go to the right place. Not even the smell of takoyaki or other food could snap her out of it. As she walked by another Ramen shop, the smell of ramen out of the window, which surprised Mepple that her eyes didn´t lit up. Step by step, she began to slow down not wanting to go to school. Her hair was a mess, uncombed, and it felt little greased on top, like butter. Her eyes looked terrible, with black circles and it looked as if the eye was forcing the eyelid to open wide, so it was difficult for her to keep an eye for the road.

She was sick of going the way she went in every morning. She was sick of walking the same road to school, stopping by the green light, walking further straight and then off on to the train, and to school. However, the good part was to meet up with her friends and play Lacrosse, which always made her excited every morning. Meeting Shiho, Rina Honoka, Hikari and the other girls, then stop by Akane's shop after school to get some takoyaki along with her friends, laughing at the silly things and talk about their day at school. While forcing her eyelids open, it made her more tired than ever before.

"Nagisa!" One of her friend, Honoka, came by waving to her. When Honoka noticed that Nagisa didn't greet back, she went straight to her. "Nagisa?" she asked with her face close to Nagisa. Without success, hearing that the train was leaving, she took her hand and directed her into the train. They had just made it on time. Honoka sighed in relief and checked up on her friend. Startled by Nagisa's zombie like face, she jumped up, the passangers stared at her with questioning faces. She smiled innocently to them, telling them there's nothing to worry about. Again, she tried to reach to her friend. "Nagisa?" she waved her hand up and down in front of Nagisa's face, but no use. She put her forefinger under her chin, thinking how to solve the situation.

"I can't believe it." Nagisa finally spoke, making Honoka jump again.

"School's starting again. No more sleeping through afternoon, no more relaxing and snacks. Just more homework! I totally can't believe it." She spoke carelessly like she was alone in her room. She turned to the right, where Honoka stood and was startled when she saw her appear suddenly in front of her.

"Honoka! How- When-here in the train- with you-" she suddenly realized she was in the train for some reason. People around stared at them again, making them embarrassed. The girls shook their hands sideway to convince the passengers there was nothing to worry about, and the passengers sighed with relief. Nagisa turned to Honoka for explanations how she made it all the way there. Not knowing where to start, Mepple cut her off.

"You were half sleep walking."

"That doesn't make sense!" Nagisa yelled at her phone cover causing the people to stare at them for the third time. When they turned back to their newspaper or listening to their iPods, Nagisa scolded Mepple quietly, carefully making sure they would not see who she was talking to. "I think it's better if we discuss this outside." Honoka proposed, with half-smiling expression.

Under the sun with unbearable heat and tiredness, Nagisa struggled on her way to school. Even the heat made her more tired. She bend her back down while taking small steps. Honoka sweat dropped over Nagisa's overreacting; But, for Honoka it wasn't so bad. Well, since they wore lighter uniforms, skirt and shirt, it wasn't so bad in the heat. They met Hikari on the way, as usually in the morning, and started their conversation during the walk. Mepple came out of cover when they told him that he could and joined the conversation.

"Wanna know what happened to Nagisa just now?" he said with bragging tone. "Mepple!" Nagisa said embarrassed.

"She was slee…"Nagisa cut him off by packing him back into the cover, her face embarrassed. "What? What happened?" Hikari was now more curious than before. "Just a little thing happened. I was camping along with Ryouta outside over a night, that's all!" Mepple stuck his head up again protesting.

"No, it was…"Again, he got cut off by Nagisa when she packed him in again.

"Oh." Hikari answered, clueless.

"Wasn't it cold outside?"

"Yeah, after half an hour, we moved back into the house." Nagisa replied while struggling Mepple to pack him in. "Hurry, up or the bell will ring." Nagisa dragged both of them by their hands.

They ran like the wind, the bell already rang and they were both late to class. When Honoka and Nagisa sat on their seats, Shiho, who sat next to her, whispered to Nagisa. "Hey, hey, hey, what happened to you guys?"

"Yeah, usually, Nagisa is the one who's always late but Yukishiro-san?" Rina joined the conversation. "What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Nagisa hissed at them while they laughed it off. "Misumi-san, Kubota-san and Takashimizu-san, do you have anything to say to the class?" their teacher said irritated.

"No, ma'm" they replied nervously as the class was looking over to them. The teacher continued with her reading, everyone paying attention to her except Nagisa, who, slowly fell asleep.

"Nagisa. It's your turn." Rina whispered to her. She didn't notice Rina calling her. "Misumi-san!" the teacher exclaimed over the students. Immediately, she stood up and exclaimed back. "Yes?"

"You haven't been paying attention to my classes lately. Please pay more attention, okay?" she said irritated, with her arms crossed. "Yes….." she admitted depressed while she sat down.

"Misumi-san, go stand in the halls.." Yoshima said with a sigh and beckoned with her finger out. Nagisa stood up, without delay, and headed out the halls. She gave a heavy sigh as she let her back lean on the wall. She stared outside where she saw a group playing football. She smiled and blushed as she imagined of Fuji-P playing instead of that girl she stared at as she had almost the same hairstyle as him. Snapping back to reality, she shock her head. Fuji-P turned back into the girl, the girl made her chance and kicked the ball into the goal successfully. Nagisa smiled as she knew that feeling to score.

As she still stared at the girl, she became blurry. Nagisa tried to blink it away but it was no use. She looked over to the hall, where it was blurry too. As she noticed that her vision was blurry, she automatically placed her hand on the wall for support and the other hand placed on her head. She slowly sat down as she panted. She tried to control her breath to not attract any attention. Two girls, who were one year below her, passed by and caught their eyes on Nagisa. They kneeled to her height and asked if she was ok. Nagisa just shock her hands while she replied that she was ok. The girls walked away while looking constantly at Nagisa, worried. As the girls disappeared from her sight, her thoughts came to the lacrosse game which was on Sunday. The girls had been practicing, while in rain, storm and even in when it was too hot. She clenched her teeths as she slowly stood up while her feet shock. _'We've came this far, doing our best. I'm not gonna quit.'_

* * *

**Stick around to find more. **

**Review, please!  
**


	2. Lacrosse Practice

**Sorry for the late update. Please leave a review! As an apology, I´m updating a new chapter!**

Her feet sprang, trying to be as fast as the wind, as Misumi Nagisa ran out of breath; but she didn't want to stop until she would catch her train which was leaving within five minutes. Her mother had just woke her up, yelling that she's late again, while she fought over the sheets Nagisa was wrapping around her. It took a while for Nagisa to notice that she was late. Along with her lacrosse stick, she swung her hands from side to side, letting nothing disturb her.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it, I can't believe it," she chanted while imagining the face on her teacher when she'd arrive. A cell phone popped a little up from its cover and made a slyly face.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been so busy watching television-mepo." He commented. She lifted the cell phone up towards her face and hissed.

"Be quiet! My favorite TV show only shows for one week, so it's nothing to scold me about." The creature, Mepple, held his expression, sly as a fox, as he replied to Nagisa.

"You mean a show about men showing off-mepo? The only reason why you are watching it-mepo is so that you could fantasize about your dearest Fuji-P-mepo." He said in teasing tune. Nagisa snapped as she stretched his face for punishment.

"You'll be late-mepo." He reminded her. As she recalled that, Nagisa let go of Mepple, giving him time to get back into the cover, and ran like there was no tomorrow. Aburptly, she stopped as her eyesight became blurry again and the need to cough came up from her throat. Holding it in for a few seconds, Nagisa let it go and coughed violently. "Are you okay-mepo?" Mepple asked. The cough was over when she replied with a smile. "Never felt better." Mepple crooked an eyebrow, opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the school bell. "Oh, no!" Nagisa yelled as she ran again.

The school bell rang as Nagisa was approaching the hallway where the students kept their shoes. She changed quickly from her normal shoes to her school shoes and ran again. There were no students or teachers in the hallway, which made her realize that classes had already started. She ran upstairs as fast as she could but the staircase was so hard it made her slow down. Gasping for breath, she made it to the third floor; she dashed like a cat to her destination; to her classroom.

She passed by the 1st Pearch class and saw the writing sign; 3rd Sakura class. Sliding the doors open and closing them behind her, she finally got a moment to catch her breath as her homeroom teacher yelled,"Out!" over the class. She didn't care, she was relieved that she could breathe normally and wouldn't run again. The teacher scolded her while she was still standing and then she pointed to her seat indicating that she should sit down. Her seat was next to her best friend, Shiho, who sighed at her friend's laziness.

As Nagisa sat down, she took up her English book and turned to page 32.

Lunch break was probably one of the things Nagisa liked most about school. Second came was meeting her friends and third was playing Lacrosse. She sat along with her three best friends; Shiho, Rina and Honoka at one of the tables.

Before the others could reach for their lunch from their bags, Nagisa put her lunch box down lightly, yelling, "Thanks for the food!" The others looked at her with funny expressions on their faces, amazed how she could finish eating in such a short time.

She ignored them and put up a wide smile showing how much she enjoyed the meal. Honoka turned over to her food, shrimp with rice and a little brown sauce, and the others did the same. It was clear that Nagisa was still hungry, for she hung over them as they tried to enjoy their meals. Nagisa begged food from Rina but she lifted it up high so Nagisa couldn't steal any.

* * *

With the lacrosse game coming up, Nagisa stayed after school practicing when everyone had left. In the last tournament, she screwed up, just because she lost focus on the game and focused instead Fuji-P waving at her or cheering her which in result she didn't catch at the ball or threw it into the goal. Feeling ashamed over the loss because of her but her teammate's just claps on her shoulder and telling her don't worry. But she couldn't shake the bad feeling of what she did; thinking it all over that it was all her fault. Since that day, she's been practicing harder than ever, shooting cans and practicing catching the ball.

She never noticed Honoka and Hikari were watching her every day. She was always busy over the training that she didn't hear any footsteps approaching; she just focused on her targets.

The sun who was about to set, sometimes blocked her eyes when she tried to aim for the goal. Her shadow was long, like Nagisa was two feet tall and very thin, imitating her every move. Nagisa arranged cans on brick wall to shoot again at and to Honoka's point of view, Nagisa has improved her throws, hitting every can down which made her smile every time she hit one. One day after the tournament, Honoka and Hikari stood on their everyday's spot with their school bag aside their feet's. Mepple and Mipple joined them, since no one was at sight; Mepple gazed at her while Mipple broke the silence.

"She's really doing her best-mipo." Honoka nodded on that comment. "Nagisa-san is shining…" Hikari uttered without noticing what she said until Honoka stared at her.

"You're right." Honoka replied, turned back towards Nagisa, and smiled when she saw her score and cheering. "When something important occasion happens, Nagisa puts all in her effort. But, she just plays for fun, not for winning." Hikari turned back to Nagisa at the exact time as she knocked down a can, startling Hikari.

"What's wrong, Mepple?" Mipple asked as she noticed Mepple still gazing at her with serious face. "Doesn't it seem to you that her movements are weird-mepo?" Honoka's face turned into serious when she recalled Nagisa coughing violently yesterday in the halls unknown that Honoka was present, but she shook it off and convinced herself it was nothing, yet she was worried.

After knocking down the last can and taking a deep breath before starting again, Nagisa noticed that her hands were suddenly trembling and then her feet began to do the same in few seconds later. She felt numbness inside her body; she lost a grip on her stick, dizziness in her head.

_'Not again.' _She thought within her head. She grabbed her head with one hand as she dropped the lacrosse stick. She felt an ache through her bones; she sat down on the ground roughly, attraction her friends attention. She stood up by herself, supporting her with the brick wall where the cans were.

"Nagisa!" She heard Honoka yell as she came closer. Nagisa got the control on her body and stood straight. "Are you okay?"

"Never felt better!" Nagisa replied with a smile like nothing happened. Honoka gave a frown.

"But, seconds ago-"Nagisa cut her off before she could finish.

"I was almost collapsing of tiredness. Don't worry about it, Honoka." She said cheerfully as she clapped on her shoulder while passing by her. Recalling, Honoka have never seen her friend collapsing of exhaustion while on practice.

"I need to get my stuff. Wait here!" She said while running backwards, and then she turned back.

"Honoka-san.." Hikari sounded worried and seized Honoka's arm. "Don't worry, Hikari-san. I'm sure that Nagisa is ok and will be able to play tomorrow." Honoka looked where Nagisa went and added with lower voice.

"I hope so."

* * *

**Stick around to find out more!**


	3. Lacrosse Tournament

**Sorry for the late update. I promise to update two chapters as apology.

* * *

**

"Nagisa, wake up!" Nagisa heard her mom yelling through her door.

She turned on other side, frustrated over the same routine in the morning. She threw her blanket away with her feet, it was too hot for her, and her whole body was sweating, she realized it when she saw liquid leaking from her hands and felt that her hand was sweaty. She lifted her hand on her forehead, feeling the terrible heat from her body. It was absolute, she had fever. Nagisa moaned as she thought of that she couldn't meet her friends today while lying on her back. She fought to breathe suddenly. She lifted herself up, dressed herself in her uniform, as she was about to leave the room, her mother appeared in front her.

"Hurry, up." She said as she avert but stopped when she noticed something different.

"What?" Nagisa asked as her mother looked at her with worries. She put her hand on Nagisa's forehead.

"You have a fever." She informed. Nagisa pushed her hand away and walked passed her.

"I'm fine." But Rie couldn't let her child to go to school in this condition. She went ahead to stop her by putting her hands on Nagisa's shoulder. Nagisa looked at her mother with tired face, her eyes were red; it was obvious that she was sick.

"No, you're staying home." She said determined. Nagisa used her strength to unleash herself, shoving Rie's hands off and grasped her bag as she headed out, leaving Rie widened eyes, and the boys befuddled.

Nagisa couldn't keep her eyes opened. She was almost hit by a car, but an adult pulled her back before the car hit her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes, thank you." Nagisa replied with a smile. The adult smiled, loose his grasp from Nagisa's arm. After the man left, she leaned upon lamppost while feeling lightheaded. The people watched her in concern; she shook the feeling away while running away. Her feet were weak as she took steps, making Nagisa fall on the ground while people stared at her with shock. Nagisa went on her knees as she tried to control her breath. She felt someone picking on her back; she quickly turned around scared but sighed in relief as she saw it was one of her best friend.

"Are you ok, Nagisa?" she asked as Nagisa stood up and Rina took her arm to support her. "Y-yeah." she replied weakly. Rina dragged her away from the crowd and whispered in her ear.

"Judging from the expressions of the crowds, you aren't." Nagisa broke loose and walked few stepped from Rina as she followed.

"I am alright, seriously." Rina didn't believe in her words. She felt like something was fishy. While they were walking to the school, Rina carefully observed her every move. Nagisa acted normally when they went inside the classroom and when she greeted her fellow classmates. Rina took her seat, still observing her. She noticed that when Nagisa was talking, she lost her balance a little, tilting to the left. Rina quickly reacted and tried to catch her, but Nagisa managed to control it. The girls around her were staring at her like she was weird; Rina backed, somehow feeling embarrassed of her actions. Shiho later arrived; Rina dragged her to the spot where they could talk private, in tight corner near the blackboard.

"What, what, what, what?" Shiho asked repeatedly. "It's Nagisa. Look." Rina pointed where Nagisa was laughing with the girls. Shiho faced Rina with crooked eyebrow and replied. "What?"

"She's been acting weird when I met her this morning." Shiho switched glances to Nagisa and Rina. Shortly, she commented; "She looks fine to me." Rina was about to say something, but her eyes caught on Honoka walking towards Nagisa and greet her with her usual small friendly smile. "What are you worrying about, Rina? She looks fine." Shiho said before she went ot the girls to join their conversation leaving Rina alone. "Yeah, but, something's really is going on." she said to herself.

* * *

Saturday approached quickly for Honoka, since she spent her most times on homework and reading, while for Nagisa preparing for the tournament and doing her math homework in progress. She studied late at night, well at her point at view at twelve midnight, but mostly practicing by waging her stick in the air. It was hard to focus inside then outdoors, when Ryouta kept bugging her.

The crowd shouted, threw their arms up in air, mostly Nagisa's family, while chanting 'Verone, Verone, Verone' and holding sign. As Nagisa stepped on the field she felt her stomach in knots, somehow nervous over this year's competition. Shiho, who was in front, turning her back from Nagisa, turned around quickly to her, gave her a smile and a thumb up while Rina turned around too concerned. Nagisa smiled nervously as Shiho and Rina turned around, her expression went back to sadness. She was worried that she'd screw it up again. But, she thought back all the trainings she had, which brought her a little confident.

She took a deep breath.

"Yosh." She said to herself while smiling. They head in the mid field of the where the coach stood with the orange ball waiting the players to find their position on either sides. Two players from other teams laid their head sticks horizontally next to the ball, head of the stick inches from the ball and the butt-end pointing down the midfield line. As the couch blew the whistle the game started.

The beginning of the game went smoothly; Nagisa didn't felt any shudder or dizziness, she felt like a new person. The girl passed the ball to another girl; Nagisa ran, indicating by yelling what they were supposed to do, of course, as the captain of lacrosse it was her duty. The ball was passed on to Shiho; she was cornered by the opposite team so the she had this one opportunity to pass it to Nagisa. Before she could catch the ball, a girl from the other team caught it in advance while grinning balefully. The girl elbowed past Nagisa. Frustrated over her behavior, she caught up after and expanded her stick to steal the ball. Nagisa ran towards the goal with all her might, closing her teeth hard. Abruptly, her dizziness and tiredness came back, she lost her balance. The voice of everyone she knew, her teammates, her family and friends, were hazy she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"N….gi…t….lk…to….m..." That was all she could hear from her father who suddenly appeared before her, her mother with worry face and broke into tears while her dad held her arms while shaking. Without a warning, her vision went black.

_"On…cha.. Wa…e…u…"_ Nagisa heard a young boy around her, which sounded familiar. She tried so hard to know who it is. She felt heat, too much all over her body, comfortable and something soft under her. She didn't want to wake up, this feeling was too good.

"A lack of sleep and fever?" Nagisa's mother, Rie, repeated what the medics said. Rie looked at Nagisa, who laid motionless on the bed, with her teammates, friends, and family around her worried about her condition, trying to recall when it was that Nagisa stayed up all night. She couldn't remember anything so she turned over to her husband who shrugged. She sighed at Nagisa, she told her to stay home.

"So should we consider a doctor?" Takashi asked.

"Well, just in case, I'd do it."

Next morning after school, Honoka couldn't but to look at the group whispering, Shiho, Rina, and three friends from the lacrosse team, about Nagisa and what happened yesterday. She approached them, giving them all startle when she said 'Excuse me'. They looked relieved that it was only Honoka; it's seemed that they are hiding this from Nagisa.

"Oh, Yukishiro-san. It's only you." said the brunette who had bandana around her head like some pirate.

"Hey, hey, hey, Yukishiro-san, come here we need to talk to you." Shiho whispered as she beckoned her hands up and down. Honoka approached closer to Shiho's face.

"What is it?"

"It's about Nagisa." Rina interject.

"We're kind of worried; Nagisa fell asleep during the tournament, she suddenly got chills while before the tournament and I've noticed that the other day on her hand she had a spot which was in the exact size as pinhead." Honoka put her first finger under her chin to think. She remembered that she read the symptom of some disease, but couldn't remember.

"So, we decided to take her to doctor." Shiho added. "If I recall, Nagisa went home after math class."

"Why!" Rina exclaimed.

"She said she wasn't feeling well." Honoka began to worry, never in her life has she seen Nagisa act this strange. Rina seized Honoka's hand, accidentally startling her.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Nagisa." Rina informed as she dragged Honoka with her towards Nagisa's home.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Seeing A Doctor

**Sorry, this one's short. I am so sorry! **

Nagisa opened her eyes, at first it was blur, and then everything was clear. She noticed that somehow she was in her room. She recalled that she was at school for some time until she had weird feeling all through her body. She blinked twice before she looked at her clock; 11:24. 'Dammit' she cursed.

She only slept in two hours and she was still tired. She tried to go back to sleep, but her body was bothering her and telling her to go to the bathroom. She heaved herself up and out of the bed, stretching and moaning. As she strolled to the bathroom she cursed under her breath. Afterwards, she felt dizzy again; she used the wall to support herself. She suddenly felt liquid leaking from her teeth. She used her hand to meddle with to investigate; it was blood leaking from her gums. She ran to the bathroom again, took a towel to clean it without even thinking it. It was too late to realize what she did, she hid the towel in her room where her CDs where, in a box. With the entire racket, she became dizzier. She headed to her bed but she was disturbed by the doorbell.

"What now." she asked herself irritated as she opened the door. "Hey, Nagisa." Rina greeted calmly. Nagisa was surprised to see her friends so calm, especially Shiho and Rina, Shiho would always jump on her to greet her.

"What's up?" she asked and broke the silence. Rina was the first to spoke. "Nagisa, don't act like you don't know anything. Come with us." Rina grabbed her hand but Nagisa managed to break loose.

"What's going on?"

"We're taking you to a doctor." Shiho informed.

"I don't need any doctor, it's just a fever. Besides, I can't go out."

"So, what happened during the game…" Shiho asked as she crooked an eyebrow.

Nagisa sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier about the fever..."

"Sorry? Sorry! Do you know how worried we were!" Rina's voice increased. "Rina." Nagisa whispered to alarm her that people were watching. "Nagisa, never ever do this again."

"I promise. I'm really sorry." Nagisa broke into tears.

Rina sighed; she decreased her voice and put her hands on Nagisa's shoulders to comfort her.

"Please, tell us if you're feeling sick or something. We'll always be there for you." Honoka and Shiho joined Rina to smile at Nagisa. Nagisa tried to make fake smile to cover her guilty face. She had to tell them sometime. Honoka approached Nagisa and Shiho. "Nagisa, we are going to take you to a doctor."

"But, I´m si-" Rina cut her off. "Sick or not, we are very worried." Shiho and Honoka began to drag Nagisa where they were going, but she tried her best to free herself but no use. Rina joined to push her. Finally, Rina took her legs and they carried Nagisa to the Health Centre.

* * *

"Ito Fuuka." the nurse called the girls name. Nagisa crossed her arms in frustration. The girls left her all alone without her guidance and unnecessary worries over what happened at the game. She thought that it would be better if she called her parents to tell them that she was forced to go to doctor. The door opened and she saw Fuuka rubbing her arm, accidentally sometimes rub the plaster and seemed very nervous. Whatever it was, it wasn't her business.

"Misumi Nagisa. Doctor Hiyamori is here to see you now." The nurse called. Nagisa stood up and entered the doctor's office.

Surrounded by white walls, Nagisa felt uncomfortable. She sat on the bench, nervous. Her arm stung a little, since the doctor took a blood sample. Recalling the needle stinging her little body, Nagisa shivered. Now she knows how that Fuuka girl felt. To take her thoughts of it, she looked at the clock above the door where the doctor went in. 12:13. According to her, the doctor had probably been in there for twenty minutes. As time passed, Nagisa became nervous about hearing the results. She took a deep breath to relax and exhaled. She repeated it couple of times. The knob was turned and the doctor came out.

"You will know your results within eight hours." He said. Nagisa hung her head and regretted that she had been nervous over a result that she would get in eight hours.

While walking home, she slowed herself down. She didn't felt like going home, her friends would probably arrive seconds after her to ask the results. Who could blame them? She caught on Akane's little takoyaki wagon. She couldn't resist the smell, so she went over to her to get some bite. Akane started to question why she was outside sick. Nagisa tried to make a best excuse without mention about she needed to go to the doctor.

"Where's Hikari?" She changed the subject.

Akane put her forefinger onto her lips as she said shush. It revealed for Nagisa that Hikari was asleep in the wagon

"She's been working all day." Akane explained as she sighed while smiling. She smiled as she thought of poor Hikari using all her energy on the business.

* * *

She came back home, Ryouta was playing his video game as usual, her father was reading and her mother was preparing lunch. Nagisa felt full, she regretted that she ate 'some' of takoyaki, which was twenty five of them.

"Misumi Nagisa!" her mother exclaimed as she walked from the cooking. "You were outside, weren't you?" Nagisa had never seen her mother this angry. She nodded scared.

"What were you thinking? Your cold could have been worse!" Ryouta faced off the screen, so did Takashi to observe Rie's outrage. Rie put her hand on Nagisa's forehead; to her expression the fever had gone up.

"Go to your room and don't even step out until I say so." Obeying, Nagisa took off her clothes and dressed again in pajamas. As she lay onto her bed, before she knew it she went to sleep.

Nagisa woke up because of the phone ringing. She waited for someone to answer it for few minutes, but no one did. Groaning, she raised herself up and went to the living room as she forgot that she wasn't suppose to step out. She took the receiver up.

"Hello." she said sleepily. She walked to the kitchen when her stomach growled and fetched a yogurt in the fridge.

"Is this Misumi Nagisa?" Nagisa's eyes opened wide as she heard it was the doctor in the phone. She caught on a note on the table, picked it up and read. 'Nagisa, Me, your father, and Ryouta went to the movies. There are leftovers in the fridge. Love, mom.'

"Nagisa-san, you have Leukemia. It's not certain, but it's likely that it's fatal." He said sad.

Nagisa almost dropped the phone; she didn't hear the rest what the doctor said. The doctor tried to call her name, but Nagisa hanged up on him. Her eyes were blank, her thoughts too. 'I'm gonna die' she thought over and over. The sentence that the doctor said after was gone; she only thought of the word 'you will die'. Her half face were covered with black shadow, she walked back into her room, sat behind her desk. She began look blankly at nowhere as she burst into tears.

* * *

**Like it? Or not?**

**Please leave a review!**


	5. The List

Nagisa stared at her lunch with chopsticks in her hands and stared lifeless at her lunchbox. She was all red in her eyes after crying yesterday. With no appetite, Nagisa closed the lunchbox and put the chopsticks on the top. She gazed up to the sky, where she was going soon. When Nagisa stared at it too long, she became anxious of how death was like and wondered if there would be afterlife. Her tears began to escape from her again, but she immediately wiped it away and turned to her friends. She sighed in relief that they didn't notice her sobbing. How ironic though; every time when she and Honoka fights the members of the Dark Fall, Nagisa was ready to give up her life for sake of her friends and family and always waited for death. At those times, she wasn't afraid. It must have been because she's with Honoka; she wasn't afraid and always hoped to die with her. But this is different; this was no quick death like she was used to. Now, she must spend her days in hospital until she perish. She doesn't know when the day will come when she have to go to the hospital, but she doesn't wanted to. Doctor Hiyamori requested her to to go the hospital, but she refused; she didn't wanted to make her parents worry or her friends caught her going to the hospital. Bottom line, she was afraid of hospitals and was also afraid that the doctors would tell her family. Nagisa closed her eyes in thoughts. She bolted up as she thought of something and looked for pen and paper. Honoka caught her eyes on Nagisa writing on paper, curious she went over to her.

"What are writing?" Nagisa felt her soul jump as she suddenly heard a voice behind her. She covered the paper with her arm and tried to put up the best fake smile. "J-j-j-just writing down what to study at home. You know, so I won't forget." Nagisa stuck her tongue out playful, making Honoka giggle.

"That's so like you, Nagisa. Good luck!" with that she went back to Yuriko. Nagisa turned back to the paper and wrote more.

"Done." She lifted the paper up and went over it couple of times. She looked around her, stood up and exits the classroom. Nagisa looked one more time around her before she went to the bathroom and locked the door. She put the paper down in front of her, her hands besides it. Again, she went over with it one more time, this time she muttered what she wrote:

_**What to do list:**_

**Confess my love to Fuji-P senpai**

**Be nice to Ryouta and my family and Mepple for the rest of my life**

**Eat as much takoyaki and chocolates until I barf**

**See the spoilers of the manga from the internet.**

**Tell the truth about my health**

**Quit lacrosse**

**End the relationship with Honoka, Shiho, Hikari and Rina**

**Spend more times with my family**

Nagisa gulped as she read the first what-to-do on the list. She scratched her head, trying to think how she should say it to him. She put the paper in her skirt pocket just as the bell rang.

* * *

While walking home, Nagisa took a peek at the list. She became nervous as she recalled 'what to do list' and what she would start on first. She thought that maybe she'd start on eating takoyaki and chocolate but when she thought through it it may leave a suspiscion to her friends. She coudn't possible be ready to tell Fuji-P her feelings or be nice to Ryouta and Mepple since it will also leave a suspiscion. Thinking hard of it, she decide to start off an easy one; read the spoilers from the internet. She put her notes in her skirt at the same time Mepple's head popped out of the cellphone.

"Whatcha doing there, Nagisa?" Nagisa was silent for a brief moment, she gulped as she stammered.

"J-just reading though my homework." Nagisa chuckled nervously. Mepple put on his sly smile. "I suspect a confession letter to your dearest Fuji-P senpai." Mepple was expecting Nagisa to blush and decline but instead she muttered.

"Hmmm." With no reaction at all, Mepple brow furrowed with concer.

"I'm home." Nagisa announced as she took off her shoes. "Welcome home." her mom responded from the kitchen. Nagisa put her shoes away as Ryouta came running towards her with a piece of paper on his hand and a chocolate bar.

"Here." he handed the chocolate over to her. Ryouta eld the paper infront of her as he smiled.

"Oneechan, could you please come with me to the Children's day this Sunday?" Nagisa put the choclate on the table as she replied with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." With that Nagisa patted Ryouta and strolled away to her room, leaving Ryouta befuddled as he stared at the choclate bar on the table that she forgot.

Sunday approached and Nagisa immediately bolted up as the alarm went off. She went to her brother's room to wake him up by whispering to him softly.

"Ryouta, time to get up." It made Ryouta think that it was his mom but as soon as he knew that it was his sister, he had the gooseflesh. After a quick and no fighting breakfast, they walked down the road to the festival. Nagisa was smiling excitilly, to Ryouta's thoughts, she was probably excited over the food. He sighed, reaching Nagisa's attention.

"What?" she asked.

"Just please don't eat all the food there." he muttered, hoping that she wouldn't hear him. Ryouta embraced himself for Cobra Twist attack in case if she'd heard him. He opened his left eye to see. Nothing happened. Nagisa gazed up to the sky while muttering. "What a nice weather we have." Ryouta sighed relieved.

"Ryouta-kun! Nagisa!" they heard familiar voices and faces running towards them. It was Honoka and Hikari waving their hands. As they approached with a smile on their faces as usual, Honoka began to ask. "What are you two doing out in Sunday morning?"

"We are going to the Children's day festival."

Honoka clasped her hands together with a closed eyed smile. "Oh, how exciting."

"Would you like to come along?" Ryouta proposed. They nodded. Nagisa looked sadly at those two. Soon, she will have to leave those two behind. She began to wonder how they will cope her death...

"Nagisa!" Honoka bellowed. Nagisa shock her head and put her hand behind her head. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." she sticked her tongue out. "I said, is it ok for you if we stick along?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, of course. As they say, the more the fewer."

"You mean 'The more the merrier?'" Hikari corrected her. The girls giggled, except for Ryouta who stood there. He never understands women.

Without a warning, Ryouta suddenly fell down, scaring the girls. "Ryouta!" Nagisa yelled as she tried to catch him, but he fell with a plop. "Ryouta-kun!" Hikari and Honoka exclaimed in unison.

"I'm scared-popo, I'm scared-popo." Porun recounted.

"Porun..."

"I thought that we had defeated the Dark Zone." Nagisa said as she turned to Honoka.

"Unfortanly for you, I am the only one that survived." a new voice explained. As the person approached, its face was illiminated. A woman with pointy ears like an elf, wearing almost red, with blonde hair and no pupils in her eyes.

"You! I thought we killed you long time ago!" Honoka bellowed. The woman smiled devishly as she raised her hands. "Never underestimate the Dark Zone. Zakenna!"

The Zakenna possessed a car that parked by. It grew bigger and bigger until it was at the same height as the buildings. "Zakenna!" the Zakenna growled. Honoka and Nagisa looked at each other and nodded.

**Dual Aurora Wave!**

**Emissary of Light, Cure Black!**

**Emissary of Light, Cure White**

**We are Pretty Cure!**

**Servants of the dark power**

**Return to the darkness from which you came from!**

"Ha! Unlucky for you, we still possess the powers. So get ready to get your as-"

"Black!" White scolded.

"Seriously, Black, you oughta do something with your badmouth-mepo."

"Since when did I swear all the time?"

"Now it counts." Mepple replied.

The woman ignored their talk and pointed her index finger at them while yelling. "Zakenna, attack!"

Black's eyesight began to blurry. _"No, not now."_ But she shook it off and jumped towards the Zakenna with her fist front with White followed her with a kick attack. The Zakenna shove its hand to the right with Black. Distracted, White was also shoved, but managed to land safetely unlike Black.

"Black, you ok?" White asked concerned. Black gave a nod before attacking again with a spin move. Hikari, who ran in cover with Porun and Ryouta, watched terrified as her friends were fighting.

"Come on, you can do it." she muttered. The Zakenna managed to seize Black's foot and slam her on the ground.

"Black!" White screamed. Black laid, not wanting to get up, and looked again at the sky. Hikari, who noticed that Black hasn't stood up yet, went running towards her in concern. Black slowly raised herself up while quivering in pain as Hikari sat next to her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going for a third round." Black responded. Hikari had her eyes completely on Black who was failing to dodge.

"Black's moves are a bit off-popo." Porun stated.

Black was slammed into a building for the third time. She stood up, her hand covering the stomach. 'It's no good. I'm gonna pass out.' she thought. Black shook her head and went over to White who just landed on the ground.

"White!" White understood what she meant when Black extended her arm to her. White nodded.

**Before our eyes, Hope**

**Into our hands, the Power of Hope**

**Black Thunder!**

**White Thunder!**

**Our beautiful souls...**

**Shall crush your evil heart**

**Pretty Cure Marble Screw**

**Max!**

**Spark!**

"Zakenna!" the Zakenna whimpered before disappearing into the Marbel Screw and shatter into little stars. "Tch." the woman muttered as she disappeared into thin air. Black and White still had their eyes where the Zakenna was standing while catching their breaths.

"You did it!" Hikari said smiling while running towards them.

"You did it-popo- you did it-popo" Porun chantered. White turned around to Hikari with a smile on her face too.

"Yeah, but the woman got away. By the way, Bla-" White was cut off as Black fainted.

"BLACK!"

* * *

**Okay, done! Yippie! Please review! Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	6. The Kiss

"She has a fever again." Rie informed Hikari and Honoka.

Hikari and Honoka had to hold Nagisa all the way to her home, worried about her as she was acting strange ever since she went to the doctor. They didn't know what to do, either go the hospital or to Nagisa's home but they worried that her parents wouldn't be home. Fortunately for them, Rie was at home busy with her usual chore when Takashi was working at his company. After they rang the doorbell, Rie asked concerned what happened but they replied that they didn't know. After putting Nagisa on the couch, Rie stood up, Honoka's and Hikari's eyes following her to find out what she was going to do, and went to the bathroom. She came back with washcloth and washbasin full of cold water. She put the washcloth on her daughter's forehead after dipping it with water and watched her daughter struggle for breath.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital." Hikari suggested concerned.

"No, I think this is just a normal fever." Rie responded, her eyes still on Nagisa. Rie recalled when Nagisa was little; she used to catch cold all the time, making Rie concerned about her. She tried to take her to the hospital when she coughed violently and wouldn't stop she thought it was a fatal disease, but the doctor said it was ok and she would get over with it within three days. When Nagisa recovered from the illness, Rie sighed over her silly concerned. But Rie felt like her fever was something else than a cold, though she didn't want to jump to conclusion again. Though, Hikari and Honoka wanted to take her to the hospital. Rei took Nagisa up, sighing heavily over how heavy she became. As she headed to Nagisa's room, Hikari and Honoka followed behind her and observed when Rie put her on the bed and put her blanket over her. Nagisa hard closed her eyes as she felt uncomfortably heat all over her body; sweat started to drip down on her body. Even in situation like this, she just wanted to jump in a cold pool. In her dreams, she was in a pool but even it was very cold it didn't cool the heat down. Rie noticed Nagisa kick the blanket away, she kept scatter it over her but Nagisa kept on kicking it away. Rie took off her blanket and widened eyes as she saw the sweat on Nagisa's body.

"Kujou-san, Yukishiro-san, could you please run a cold bath for her?" Rie asked as she looked over to them. Honoka and Hikari nodded and without a hesitation, they ran to the bathroom. Hikari controlled the running water while Honoka felt the water with her hands. Honoka lifted her hand up constantly as the water was cold as an ice. Hikari turned the water off, stood up as she called to Nagisa's room.

"The water's ready!" Hearing that, Rie lifted her heavy daughter to the bathroom and put her in the bathtub. Seconds later, Nagisa's face turned into relaxation when the heat wore off. The girls sighed in relieved but it didn't last long as Nagisa's body began to shiver.

"C-c-c-c-cold…." Nagisa muttered as she opened her eyes. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-where a-am I-I-I?" she stuttered. The girls smiled, Honoka hugged Nagisa, ignoring the cold when she wrapped her arms around Nagisa's body. "Thank goodness you're ok."

"I'm afraid that you'll have to skip school tomorrow." Rie suggested. "E-e-e-e-eh? C-c-c-come o-on, m-m-mom I-I-I c-c-can go t-to sc-school. I-I-I fe-feel f-f-fine now." Nagisa said as she stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her body.

"I-I'm go-going t-to sle-sleep no-now." She said and went to her room. Rie looked at her watch; it was still 6:30. "What about dinner?" Rie yelled to her room.

"I can manage without a food." Nagisa yelled back. With that tone, it seemed that Nagisa is already under her warm blanket. Rie crooked an eyebrow over her daughter's behavior. She gestured with her hand, beckoning up and down.

"Let me know if there is something strange tomorrow." She whispered Honoka and Hikari. They nodded silently.

* * *

While walking to school, Honoka couldn't remember where she read the symptoms of a disease the exactly same that Nagisa had; constantly having fever, chills, shivering and fainting. What disease was it again? She deeply thought about as she closed her eyes.

"Honoka, good morning!" Nagisa said as she placed her hand on her shoulder, making Honoka startle. Honoka put up a fake smile as she turned to Nagisa who suddenly appeared besides her. "G-good morning." She replied while stuttering. Nagisa crooked an eyebrow over Honoka's stuttering.

"You okay?" she asked as she stopped at the same time as Honoka. _'That's what **I** should be asking you' _Honoka thought. Though, Honoka never got the guts to say that. "Yes, I am. Are you feeling better?" Nagisa hit herself with her fist on her chest as she put up a wide smile.

"Never felt better." They began to walk again and Nagisa began to talk about yesterday how her mom have been interrupted her while trying to sleep. Nagisa sighed over her mom being worried; Honoka recalled that Nagisa and her mother had a fight once before Nagisa came to meet Hikari and Honoka at late night. Then it got worse when Nagisa caught cold but eventually, they made up. Honoka's thoughts drifted away as she thought again about earlier. Nagisa didn't notice Honoka eying forward, she kept on talking. "….but I guess you can't blame her." Nagisa finished and looked over to Honoka for a respond but she saw that she didn't listen.

"Honoka?" Nagisa asked as she was about to touch her shoulder again. "Honoka-san, Nagisa-san." Honoka snapped back to reality when she heard a kind and familiar voice behind, greeting them with a warm smile as she ran up to them. They turned around to greet her back. "Morning, Hikari." Nagisa started. "Good morning." Honoka said. "Good morning." Hikari said too but bowed politely.

They walked again with Hikari besides Nagisa. Hikari noticed something missing; usually Nagisa would hold on her lacrosse stick but she didn't have it. Honoka and Nagisa talked to each other about something that she couldn't catch on. Afraid to interrupting their conversation, Hikari waited patiently for her turn. Without noticing, they were suddenly on the school ground where the two girls were still talking. Hikari caught her eye on the vice principal fixing his glasses that slide down on his nose. He was checking if some of the student were carrying or wearing something that was forbidden. If he saw something, cellphone, earrings, accessories or video games he would confiscated it immediately. They walked passed him, but abruptly, he started to yell.

"Hey!" They jumped, thinking that he was talking to them. They turned around to see two girls being yelled by him. "You think you could carry it around while I'm on watch?" They ran inside as fast as they could, pushing Hikari infront of them.

Nagisa put her bag on the table as she sighed in relieved; what could be worse than being scolded by the vice principle, the crankiest man who ever lived. Abruptly, Nagisa started to feel dizzy again, so she used her desk for a support while gasping for breath. As it wore off, Nagisa stood up straight and looked around to see if it caught anyone's attention. Fortunately for her, no one seemed to notice. She saw Rina, Shiho, Hikari and Honoka crowd around. She crooked an eyebrow as she headed towards them.

"That's why; we have to keep our eyes peeled." Honoka finished as Shiho repeatedly nodded. "Keep your eyes peeled on what?" Nagisa asked, suddenly appearing behind Rina. Fortunately for them, the bell rang in. Rina and Shiho acted quickly and grabbed Nagisa´s hand and dragged her outside with their lacrosse stick on their other hand.

* * *

The team waited patiently for the Captain when she was getting dressed. Shiho and Rina went outside first and joined the others in line. Ten minutes later, Nagisa came out of the house, dressed in her school uniform. The girls looked at her and whispered each other. Shiho and Rina came up to her, whispering in her ear. "Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here? Did you forget the uniform again?" Shiho asked first. Her appearance was stiff; she tried to take a deep breath to gather all the courage to tell them. The girls looked at her strangely; the girl who'd usually laugh or smile was now depressed and looked worried. Nagisa felt a painful sting in her stomach, she couldn't stand up straight but she tried her best not to show them. When the pain ebbed away and she could stand straight, Nagisa's words eventually came out of her mouth.

"I quit." Those small words made everyone widen eyes and their chins drop down. Rina pulled herself together and reached her hand towards Nagisa as she asked while stuttering. "You're joking, right?" Rina laughed nervously. Nagisa couldn't get her eyes off the ground; she didn't want to see her teammate's reactions.

"No, I'm serious." She replied with serious tone. "Captain…" one of the girls said as she stepped from the line. Hearing that, Nagisa snapped at her.

"Don't call me that no more! I'm through with this, you can all drop dead!" The girls began to sob silently as Shiho and Rina looked shockingly at their friend. Never in their lives have they seen her that angry. Is that her true from? they asked theirselves. Nagisa strolled away with her fist clenched as her guiltiness came when she heard the girls' sobbing turn into crying.

Nagisa walked silently and ignored her friends from the school ground. She tried her best to ignore Honoka, Hikari, Shiho and Rina; she wasn't in the mood to face them. Remembering what she had in her pocket, she took the paper out of her skirt and went over with it again while she took a pencil from her school bag. She drew a line over 'Quit lacrosse', but again she caught her eye on the first line on the list. Well, she had to do it sooner or later. Nagisa took her time to walk to the High School where Fuji-P was. It wasn't either far away from her school, besides according to his schedule he's at practice right now. As she arrived to his school, she heard a familiar voice, yelling at someone.

"Kumata!" Nagisa acted quickly and ran into the school ground and to the soccer field where her beloved Fuji-P was playing. Her heart took a skip when his serious face was actually cute. She smiled while she blushed, drifting into one of her dreams of being with him. The boy with the whistle, whistled for game over. The boys took hands or clapped on their backs while compliment them. Nagisa shook her head back to reality and waved to Fuji-P.

"Fuji-P senpai!" Fuji-P noticed her calling and turned around to see her. "Ah, Misumi-san." Nagisa beckoned her hand, indicating that he should come to her. Fuji-P waved the boys goodbye as he threw his towel friendly at them.

Nagisa and Fuji-P started walking automatically. Nagisa couldn't help but blush but she shook her head again while chanting herself within her head. 'Pull yourself together.' "Ah, what a beautiful night." Fuji-P broke the silent as he looked at the star. Nagisa stopped, bringing the attention from Fuji-P as he stopped too and looked at her when she was depressed. What happened to the cheerful and always smiling girl he met?

"Fuji-P…" Nagisa said. Fuji-P was surprised that she missed the 'senpai' part. But he just smiled like usual, thinking that Nagisa wanted to become closer friend with him. Nagisa turned to face him and instantly, without Fuji-P's warning, their lips met each other. Nagisa had her eyes closed, but Fuji-P, still shocked, had his eyes open. He felt her tongue meeting his and flipping up and down. For a minute, Nagisa pulled herself back while looking down the ground. Her heart was thumping as she blushed; she looked up to Fuji-P with a sad smile.

"Hope you find your soul mate." With that, Nagisa ran away with Fuji-P standing there, touching his lips while still in shock.

* * *

**Finally, this chapter´s done! Thank you for your patient. Reviews are welcome!  
**


	7. The Discovery

**Sorry for not updating so long, I'm studying for driver's test (is that a correct English?) and I'm mostly concentrating on this fic then I will move to the next one, PC Next Generations or known as Heir. I´m also been busy playing World Of Warcraft.**

**Warning: Contains violent language. Just in one sentence though…**

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, didn't Nagisa act weird today?" Shiho stated as she played walking on the small bench while extending her hands aside to keep her in balance. Rina ignore her question and thought about Nagisa. She squeezed her hand bag robe; sickly worried about her best friend. She moved her eye pupils back and forth while the tears started to form up. "Rina?" Shiho stopped and tilted her head to see Rina's face; Rina's tears escaped and she clenched her hands in anger.

"Why didn't you notice it before?" Shiho moved her head back as she let out a 'huh?' "Those bruises on her leg, when she passed out during the tournament. Why didn't you listen to me?" Rina moved her head to Shiho as tears escaped and Shiho backed, terrified. Rina noticed Shiho's reactions and her terrifying eyes; she snapped back to normal and dried her tears while Shiho cautioned approached her.

"I'm sorry, Shiho. I-I-I'm just so worried about her…" Shiho sensed that it was okay for her to approach her; she did so and hugged her best friend while Rina cried again. "

I understand, I understand, I understand. Nagisa still haven't told us what the doctor said. But…" Shiho looked at Rina, wiping her tears. "It's probably nothing serious. She's probably has a normal flu but since she didn't treated herself, it got worse. But don't worry, it's not like it's fatal." Shiho smiled, making Rina smile too. She thought that Shiho was right; if it was something serious Nagisa would tell them, right? But if they knew Nagisa, she'd hid any information's or her feelings in order to avoid her friends being worried about her. Like when Kujou-san discovered that Nagisa was moving to Osaka, she never told them or Yukishiro-san. But luckily it was a mistake. What was Nagisa hiding from this time? Rina began to worry as she thought more and more of it.

"Fuji-P senpai!" they heard a familiar voice coming from the Boys High School. They looked at each other before they tracked the voice to see who it was, yet they recognized the voice but they wanted to make sure. With Shiho on the front lead, Rina stopped at the exact time as Shiho only to bump onto her. They were hiding behind a wall; Shiho peeked and, to her surprise, she saw Nagisa and Fuji-P together. Rina took the change to peek too, she reacted the same as Shiho.

"Come on, Nagisa, now's your change." Rina mumbled to herself too loud according to Shiho since she shushed her. Rina felt insulted but she kept on staring at those two lovely couples. Rina was getting bored of them talking and still nothing happened. But it amused them to see Nagisa blush whenever she saw Fuji-P or talked to him.

"This is boring." Shiho said while she pouted. Rina turned away, ready to head home but she suddenly heard Shiho gasp which drew her attention; Nagisa finally went for it and kissed him. Rina covered her mouth in excitement and tried to stifle herself from yelling. When it was over, Nagisa ran away, leaving Fuji-P alone befuddled. Rina and Shiho turned away and left the school grounds quietly until when they were enough long from Fuji-P they started to yell in excitement while facing each other.

"Oh my god!" "Did you see that?" Shiho asked, making sure if Rina saw the whole thing. "I totally did!" Rina replied excited. "I can totally, totally, totally see their wedding. Do you, Misumi Nagisa take Fujimura Shougo?" Shiho pantomimed a priest, holding an imaginary bible.

"Yes I do." Rina said with squeaky voice, trying to sound like Nagisa.

"And do you, Fujimura Shougo take Misumi Nagisa?"

"I do." Rina said with deep voice. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." After they were done acting, they smiled out of their ears and hold hands while jumping repeatedly. "It's the best!"

* * *

It was eight o' clock in the morning already and Shiho and Rina rushed to the school to meet Nagisa to talk about yesterday. They had already forgotten about the problem that Nagisa was hiding because of the excitement. They came to school earlier than they should've been. Rina and Shiho sat together and talked to Honoka and waited patiently for their friend. The students heard the door open and turned to the person who entered. Nagisa was unusually to herself; instead of her happy go lucky face she was pale and angry. Honoka, worried, came to Nagisa to ask what's wrong as Nagisa sat down her seat, but she got cut off by Rina and Shiho who talked first while approaching her.

"Hey, Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa." Shiho repeated as she and Rina approached her. "We saw you with him." Shiho friendly nudged Nagisa as she smiled slyly. Honoka tilted her head to the right with question mark above her head. But it immediately hit her who it was. "Leave me alone." Nagisa said with low voice only to make Rina and Shiho would hear. But Honoka heard too, she lifted her hand to touch Nagisa but withdrew it on second thought.

"What?" Rina asked, thinking this was some kind of joke. Nagisa abruptly stood up as she slammed her hands on her desk. "I said leave me the fucking alone!" Everyone turned their attention to Nagisa, surprised when she swore.

"You two have been a nuisance ever since I met you two." Nagisa pointed at Shiho, making Shiho's heart jump. "Especially you. You keep reapiting three words; it's irritating. You think you're cool, huh? You think you're special when you do that?" Rina grabbed Nagisa's arm.

"Nagisa, we're your friends." Nagisa swung her fist in the air, hitting Rina. She flied backwards and landed on the desks and chairs. "Not anymore."

Honoka grabbed her hand too, shocked over her friend's behavior.

"Nagisa, what's gone into you?" Nagisa violently freed herself and approached to Honoka with her fists clenched. The first thing that came to her mind was that she was possible possessed by someone from Dark Zone. But as she examined her eyes better, it was clearly Nagisa but never in her life have she seen her act that way. Shiho helped Rina up as Rina muttered in pain but immediately shock it off as her eyes caught on Honoka and Nagisa.

She came up to her face with low voice "We're through." With that, Nagisa secretly handed Honoka Mepple, went outside the classroom, leaving Honoka sitting by her desk devastated while the students stared shocked where Nagisa went out or whispered to each other. Nagisa took her list out of her skirt and stroke over 'End the relationship with Honoka, Shiho, Hikari and Rina'. She looked sadly at her friend's name, Hikari. She forgot to tell her too, but she thought about skipping that because Hikari was too sensitive and she couldn't be mean to her. As she put her list back in her skirt pocket, Nagisa placed her hand on the wall, pressing her hand from her while her tears streaming down her face. Her thoughts began to roam around her, telling her that she should go inside and apologize but half of it said that it was for the best.

"I'm sorry, Honoka, Rina, Shiho…" she whispered between the sobs. Luckily for her, no one was in the halls so she could sob alone. She let herself fell down to her knees.

* * *

Misumi Ryouta ran to his home, happy and satisfied that his teacher was sick so he wouldn't have class and could leave earlier. But he was disappointed that the teacher on his first period wasn't sick otherwise he'd sleep little longer and that he must return to school. Half of the students were glad that the teacher was sick but the rest of them groaned. Those rests were that kind of kids who wanted to do nothing but study. Ryouta approached to the door and picked up his keys from his pocket. He opened the door while yelling to see if anybody was home.

"I'm home!" No one answered. What did he expect it was ten in the morning. He closed the door, took his shoes off and put on his slippers who lay besides his sister. The first thing in his mind was borrowing his sister's CD. He should go off easily without 'Cobra Twist' since she wasn't home. Or was she? Ryouta approached to Nagisa's door and gulped before he opened it.

"Onee-chan?" Ryouta asked caution as he peeked inside his sister room. No one was inside; he quickly went inside to her CDs. He went through ten discs and it wasn't there what he was looking for. Suddenly he saw a blanket with red color. He wondered what his sister was doing with a blanket in her room. Curious, he picked it up to see what that red color was. He shockingly dropped the blanket when he smelled an iron; he realized that it was covered in blood. Nagisa's blood. He backed up terrified and ended by running out of her room and in the living room where the phone was. He dialed the phone number, missing buttons so he had to start over again. He finally managed to dial the right buttons and he heard a ring.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

Throughout the day was hell; Nagisa tried her best to avoid her friends but it seemed like they were already avoiding her. Even the witnesses of Nagisa's behavior gossiped everyone in the school and it spread so fast that everyone heard of it in one day. She was even called to the principal office for the first time and she had to lie to him that it was just a rumor.

She scoffed. 'No wonder.'

' Without noticing, she felt dizzy again and grabbed her head as it was pouncing with pain. She fought the dizziness as she speeded her walk, but it was only making it worse and she felt her legs suddenly become light. She was at the hallway when her feet started to give away, but she shook her head, took up her keys and inhaled before she stepped into the house.

"Misumi Nagisa!" she was startled by her mother's harsh voice when she opened the door. Takashi had his arms crossed as he stared at Nagisa angrily. He was even angrier than when she took off with Honoka during their vacation. Ryouta was nowhere to be seen, his door room was closed so she guessed that he went to his room. Rie had her hands on her hip, holding a blanket which immediately caught Nagisa's eyes when she saw the blood spot on it. "Where did you find it?" she asked as she tried to snatch the blanket from Rie's hands but Rie managed to pull it to her. When Nagisa backed up, Rie held the blanket infront of her. "Ryouta found this in your room." Nagisa clenched her teethes as she looked at Ryouta's room, knowing that he went into her room trespassing.

"What's going on, Nagisa?" Rie asked, getting Nagisa's attention back to her. "Weird things have happened lately and you don't tell us what's wrong." Nagisa bowed her head down in shame.

"Tell us, Nagisa. What's wrong?" Takashi added as he stepped into the conversation. Nagisa widened her eyes as she tried to make up a lie, but deep inside she wanted to tell the truth. But then it would make chaos. Nagisa lifted her head up as she began to speak.

"I-"Nagisa stopped as she felt a painful stab in her chest and the dizziness return, this time she couldn't fight against it because without noticing, she collapsed.

"Nagisa!" she heard her parents exclaim before her world was consumed by the darkness.

* * *

Doctor Kirino, please come to the surgery room. Doctor Kirino."

The speaker announced with a female voice. With all walls white, Ryouta couldn't helped but feel creep out; he never liked hospitals or doctors with their needles. But now, all that he couldn't think about was about his sister's condition. He stared at the door where the doctors took Nagisa twenty minutes ago, hoping to get some good news. Rie had her face buried with her hands, worried, it all reminded her when her mother was transferred to the hospital and never came out alive. She clenched her hands and placed it infront of her mouth, automatically. Takashi had his hand on Rie's back, supporting her and telling her in low voice that everything was going to be fine, yet inside he was much worried as Rie.

They all looked up when they heard a door open and saw doctor Hiyamori stepped out. "Misumi-san?" They all stood up as they heard their last names.

"So how is she, doctor? Please tell me that's she's okay." Rie spoke first. "She's resting peacefully, don't worry if something goes wrong, we'll give her pills." Rie and Takashi shared each other look before Rie spoke again, with trembling voice. "W-what do you mean?" Hiyamori crooked an eyebrow as he looked strangely at Rie.

"What do you mean? Don't you know?" he asked. Now everyone stared strangely at him. Hiyamori gaped as he switched looks to the room where he came from and to Nagisa's family. "Oh, no, Nagisa-san." He mumbled while he placed his hand on his forehead.

"W-what?" Takashi broke the silence. Hiyamori sighed and rubbed his mouth as he didn't know what to say.

"The reason why your daughter is constantly passing out and has a bruise on her left leg is because…" Hiyamori stopped, not ready to tell them. Rie widened eyes as she heard that Nagisa had a bruise on her leg. Why didn't she figure it out before? What kind of mother is she? Rie rubbed her fists together as she braced herself for the bad news.

"Your daughter has leukemia."

Rie automatically grabbed Hiyamori's arm in shock.

"I-i-i-is it…?" Rie stuttered. "I'm afraid it is fatal." Rie fell down to her knees as tears escaped from her eyes. Takashi tried his best to fight against the tears; Ryouta switched looks between his parents and the doctor, not knowing what's going on. Rie covered her mouth with her hands as she started to cry.

* * *

**Phew, I'm finally done! Now few more chapters(I ain't gonna tell you how much chapters there is) and then it's completed! Everyone, thank you for the reviews and supporting me. I´m sorry that the ending sucked.  
**

**Please tell me how it was! Like it or not?  
**


	8. Breathe 8

**Author's note: Hi, to respond to the fellow readers who thinks that this fic is done, it's not. I just have a writer's block and I'm still working on chapter 9. There will be few chapters until it's complete so don't worry :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Doctor Hiyamori rummaged through the Misumi family medical folders, his room was dark, but with help of his little office lamp it shone at the papers. He took up a paper while he drummed his fingers on the edge of the table, his eyes examined through the letters. When he found nothing he threw it on the table again, frustrated. He stopped for a second as he looked at the papers; none of the papers stands that the Misumi family ever had Leukemia before, so how did Nagisa get it? Scientifically, it can pop out randomly but Hiyamori wanted to know if there is something behind this, which stated in the folder that she was often sick from age of 3 to 7. Hiyamori began to grow suspicious about this; he wanted to ask the parents about Nagisa's childhoods. Hiyamori sighed heavily, tired, and lighted a cigarette to ease his nerves. He wanted badly to save this girl; in his thirty years of his career, he never saved any child or above that age lives. But since the technology is better today, he had the confident that she will be saved. Without a warning, he heard someone arguing outside. Anxiously after the startle, he put the cigarette out and headed to the door.

Ryouta stared at his feet kicking in the air. He looked at the door where his parents headed inside to check on his sister. He wasn't ready to see her and the nurse told him that he could see her when she wakes up. That nurse stayed with him until she was called for an emergency. She was slim all the way up and down her feet, the nurse outfit looked a little tight on her but she was cute with the nurse hat. Ryouta stood up from the chair and roamed in the halls where nurses and doctors where running while looking at their papers and talk to the nurses. He saw a guy lying on his bed with mask around his mouth and the doctors were running like crazy, shouting "We need a surgery, stat!" Imaging that his sister was in state like that made Ryouta scared. He tried to shake that feeling and walking forward without trying to look at the guy again. With the doors open at some rooms, he saw kids playing with toys where he got from the family. He passed by and old man, hooked with wires and mask and his family around him, mourning. He walked faster; afraid that one of the families would catch an eye on him. Without noticing, he was standing infront of Doctor's Hiyamori's door. That was kind of the plan he was going for but in the meantime he wanted to kill the time. He hesitated but squeezed his hand into a fist.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" he was cut off by a middle old nurse with glasses; she looked like one of the people who are strict and mean. He was both relieved but frustrated to be detected by a nurse who was interfering his business with the doctor.

"I only need to speak with Doctor Hiyamori." He tried to sound innocent, but the nurse didn't buy that. She fixed her glasses with her index finger while she replied. "No one sees the doctor. He's busy. What businesses to you have with him?"

"I just need to talk to him." The nurse bowed to his height; Ryouta could see her wrinkles on her face and according to the good smell, which was probably a material it looked like she was trying to hide them. "You're not a patient." 'You just noticed it, you old hag?' Ryouta thought. He wanted to say it out loud but it would mean trouble for him. "My sister is a patient."

"Humph. And you expect me to believe that?" Ryouta was so close to lose his patience but luckily a head of Hiyamori popped out. Ryouta immediately smelled the stench of cigarette, he clamped his nose. "Mrs. Kobe, is something wrong?"

"This kid is lying his way to you, Doctor Hiyamori." Hiyamori caught his eyes on Ryouta. Putting up a smile, his whole body came out and patted Ryouta's head. "It's okay. He's with me." "I'm so sorry, Doctor Hiyamori." Mrs. Kobe bowed and walked away ashamed.

"Come on in, Ryouta-kun." Hiyamori beckoned inside. His office was little, but comfortable, but the smell of the cigarette ruined it. Again he clamped his nose; noticing Ryouta, Hiyamori walked up to a window and opened, Ryouta was finally able to breathe. He sat down behind his desk with his hands clamped together as he could still smell the cigarette stench and beckoned Ryouta to sit down on the chair across him. "Doctor Hiyamori. I've been questioning this to myself for a long time and I was afraid to ask you, but…" Ryouta exhaled and inhaled before he continued.

"Is my sister gonna die?" Doctor Hiyamori's heart jumped when he heard that. He recalled the times when his patient had Leukemia too and their families or friends asked the same question. He understood that Ryouta was afraid but he wasn't afraid of the question, he was afraid of the answer.

"Ryouta-kun." He began. "To be honest…" Looking at Ryouta's face made Hiyamori sad. Ryouta clamped his hands together ready for the answer. "She's gonna be okay." Hiyamori smiled sadly. Luckily for him, Ryouta was too young and didn't notice or understand that emotion but he was overwhelmed with joy that he jumped around the room which made Hiyamori smile yet he was afraid he was wrong.

It was a quiet peaceful night. The only thing the parents could hear was the heart beep from the machine where Nagisa was hooked with. According to the doctors, her condition isn't bad but it would get worse, but seeing her being hooked with wires and machines scar the parents. Takashi and Rie hold each other's hands as they watched closely at Nagisa breathing; every breath she took made them stressful as they always thought that she would stop breathing. A door opened up behind them as they looked back to see who it was coming in. Rie stood immediately up and approached to Hiyamori while Ryouta came over to Takashi to see his sister. "Tell me, doctor. Did you find anything out?" Hiyamori shook his head and looked at the family folder again.

"It says here that she had a high fever and her mouth was bleeding," He changed the subject as he looked up in the folder. Takashi stood up, leaving Ryouta to have some time on his own with Nagisa. He warped his arms around Rie while he asked the doctor. "Yes, she kept passing out during classes, but her motuh didn't bleed. But that was when she was six, what does it have to do with the situation now?" Takashi was almost yelling when he said those last sentences. "Misumi-kun, please calm down. I just need to ask you some more questions." Takashi grabbed Hiyamori's collar, his face so close up to the doctor.

"We don't have time for that. Just save my daughter!" Spits literally spat at Hiyamori's face; he had to turn his head away in order to avoid the spitting. "Takashi, calm down!" Rie shouted, drawing Ryouta's attention to her, while pulling him back to her. Silence was brought in the room. Ryouta sat there, scared over his father behavior; never in his life had he ever seen him that angry. When Rie let go of her husband and Takashi took deep breathes, Hiyamori continued while he looked at the folder again. "Was she tired, lack of dizziness?" "Yeah, for a few weeks, we thought that she didn't get well dressed for the weather." Hiyamori looked up in the folder and continued. "Did she felt any pain inside the bones?" Rie and Takashi looked at each other worried. Hesitating, Takashi replied.

"Y-yes?" "As I suspected…" The couples held hands together again, ready for the doctor's explanations. Hiyamori hesitated as he saw their reactions; he didn't have the courage to tell them. He couldn't keep a secret like he did to the previous patient who had the same disease. Hiyamori was starting to feel stressful again, he wanted to light a cigarette but because of the forbidden rule of smoking he couldn't. He swore the rules under his breath so the family couldn't hear him. He tried to get the words to come out of his mouth, but his body wouldn't obey him. He wanted to end this quickly so he finally managed to burp the words out. "I-it seems that Nagisa-san had leukemia when she was six. It's very common for teenagers and child but the disease is called acute lymphocyte leukemia. It original appears often when the patient is under six, and it reappears again after several years." Rie couldn't take all the surprises anymore. She fell down to her knees in shock and shamed of herself. How couldn't she have seen that? Why didn't she take her to a doctor? Because she was too optimistic of her daughter is going to be okay. She let out a wail as Takashi wrapped his arms around her. He began to shed tears.

* * *

Nagisa regained consciousness but still with her eyes closed, she felt really comfortable wherever she was. She smelled disinfect material which led her to think that she was home with her mother aside her, probably because she got badly hurt because she fell down during practising lacrosse. No wait. She remembered talking to her parents about the blood spot on the bathroom blanket which Ryouta found. They were furious over her because she didn't tell them about her health condition when she got from the doctor. She began to realize that she must have passed out again. Her mind drifted out again when she felt like the room was colder than ever, even it is in the middle of May. She smiled pleasantly as she felt the warm on her body; something soft and comfy. She didn't felt like sleeping anymore, but she didn't wanted to wake up otherwise her parents would scold her. She heard some rustles around her. Curiously, she half opened her eyes but everything was too blurry. A blurry image of white with Red Cross on the top appeared in her sight. As it cleared out, it was revealed that it was one of the nurses. "Good morning, sleepy head." She said friendly and handed her three pills. Nagisa took her hand out to get the pills. The nurse pushed a silver cart outside as she said her goodbyes. Confused, she looked around, nobody was in the room, she sighed in relieved. She looked at the pills strangely but was interrupted by Doctor Hiyamori. "Ah, Nagisa-san. Good thing you're awake." Nagisa clenched her hand into a fist while watching the doctor approaching her.

"How do you feel?"

"Confused." Hiyamori chuckled. "Well, that's the first thing that patients feel when they wake up from passing out. Now take those pills, here's some water." He handed Nagisa the water from the cart that was beside her bed. Hiyamori smiled as Nagisa looked at him. Knowing that Hiyamori won't leave until she gulped down the pills, she threw the pills in her mouth and took a big gulp, sticking her tongue out afterwards in disgust of the taste of the pills. Hiyamori chuckled over Nagisa's face before he stood up and was about to leave the room. "Wait." Hiyamori obeyed when she called him.

"Where's my family?"

"They are outside the hall. They've been waiting for you to wake up. Do you want me to call them over?" Nagisa stared blankly at Hiyamori. After all the lying, her family was still beside her. She smiled sadly, turning to Hiyamori and nodded. "Onee-chan!" was the first thing Ryouta said when he saw Nagisa awake, running over to her to give a big hug. This time, Nagisa let him hug her; usually she'd punch him on the head. Takashi and Rie followed him behind; when she noticed them, her smile turned into guiltiness. She looked away from her parents, she couldn't look at them anymore she was afraid that they are too mad. Swallowing her own spit, she gathered up courage. "Mom…" She stopped automatically. Rie approached her to the bedside. Rie took a seat on the edge of the bed while looking at her daughter with angry expression. Nagisa avoided her mother's eyes. She shut her eyes close to prepare for the scolding. But Rie gave her enormous hug, which at that point startled and confused Nagisa.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Rie expressed her feelings. Nagisa noticed Takashi overjoyed while Ryouta stood there with his father, smiling. When Rie pulled herself back, Nagisa could meet her eyes. "Mom…I'm sorry for everything…" she couldn't do it with straight face; she cried in the middle of the sentence. Nagisa covered her face on Rie's clothes. "I forgive you." Rie held Nagisa's chin to let her face her as she continued. "Promise me that you will fight this and survive." Nagisa smiled as she nodded happily, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Kujou Hikari woke up after dinnertime. She blinked a few times before she looked at the clock; it was nine pm. She got up and stretched her arms, waking Porun up, who was sleeping on her lap along with Lulun. Porun changed into a stuff animal and snuck out off of the bed without waking Lulun. Hikari threw her sheets gently aside and touched the floor with her barefoot; it was cold which made Hikari shiver but it was not problem with Porun as he just bounced around. Hikari didn't know what to do tonight since she slept through the night. She felt stiff on her legs as she tried to walk over to the small table. After working overtime, it's no wonder. Akane and Hikari went to Osaka to sell takoyaki as a businessman made a deal for them. They came home around six o'clock in the morning home, so she had to skip school which she didn't wanted to do. Hikari recalled that she hasn't heard from Honoka or Nagisa for a long time, not since two days ago. They usually come over to her every day and order takoyaki. Hikari sat down behind the table as she began to find it suspicious, that something must have happened. She heard a rumor two days ago that Honoka and Nagisa were fighting in the classroom and Nagisa snapped at her two best friends but she ignored it as she thought that it was false. Though, she saw that Rina and Shiho acted strangely, never asked where Nagisa was, they were desperate all day. So maybe the rumor is true? But she's never seen them fighting except when something came up between those two when they went skiing along with Nagisa's two friends, Kumata and Fuji-P senpai. She went deep into thoughts, not noticing Porun calling for her. A door opened and Porun quickly changed into a cellphone and hid under the sheet.

"Hikari, are you awake?" Akane asked as she peeked inside. Akane stepped in as she saw Hikari sitting near the small table; she approached her and sat near her. "Hikari." She called her again while waving her hand infront of her. "Huh? Ah, Akane-san. I didn't notice you come in."

"You must be thinking something important. Maybe memorize the answers from the test for tomorrow?" Akane gave a guess. Hikari shook her head.

"Akane-san, haven't you noticed that Honoka-san and Nagisa-san haven't visited us two days ago?" Akane put her index finger under her chin. "Now that I think about it…I heard that Nagisa snapped at Shiho, Rina and Honoka." 'So the rumors were true.' Hikari thought.

"Hikari…there's something I need to talk you about. I heard it from Shiho when she visited me after school." Akane put up a sad smile, which made Hikari worry.

"It's Nagisa…she has leukemia…" Hikari looked confused at Akane, Akane understood that expression and that Hikari didn't know what leukemia was since she was too young and un experienced with Garden Of Ranbow knowledges. "To put it simply; Nagisa is sick. She's held at Wakabadai hospital." Hikari stared blankly at the floor; she wondered how sick she was, was it fatal or was it just normal sickness. This was killing her; she wanted to see Nagisa badly.

"I'll take you to there tomorrow." Hikari nodded without saying a word to Akane when she shut the door. Porun changed back into stuffed animal and stood on the table. "Hikari, will Nagisa be okay-popo?" Hikari patted Porun while replying. "She will; she's strong and I bet it's just a normal sickness."

Akane let her fall down while her back supporting her. Tears streamed down her face. She went into fetal position and buried her face while wailing silently.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Please review again.  
**


	9. The Truth

**Author's note: On other hand, I've already decided what story is next. I also want to point out that I came up with idea when I read a Love Hina fic called Drown. I'm so sorry for the delay. I also want to thank prettycure97 and XAnimeLover22X for helping me through the writer's block. Reply to the reviews I couldn't answer:**

**Jessy57: So sorry, that was not the ending or the story is not finished; there are still few chapters left. And no, I don't think I would want to be a manga writer, because I suck at drawing. :P If you have any more questions, please send me Private Message.**

**I'm interested to become an author if you want to see my drawings go to .com/**

**Oh yeah, and happy easter!**

* * *

Hikari was excited as she packed takoyaki she recently cooked for her sick friend as Porun demonstrated out of curiosity. Lulun hopped on the table to join in to see what was keeping Porun interested, while Hikari tied a purple ribbon around the box. When Hikari was done packing, she tapped the box, satisfied with herself how cute the box looked. Meanwhile, Lulun was pulling lightly on Porun's ear, to Porun's annoyance, tried to run away from her, but Lulun managed to keep up with him. Hikari quickly took the box off the table to avoid any accident. Hikari smiled as she imagined Nagisa's face when she lays eyes on the takoyaki. The thought of her thrusting the takoyaki down her throat with happy smile made Hikari giggle, to Porun's and Lulun's confusion.

"Yes, I think it would be better if you could tell Shiho and Rina about it to solve the problem. Since they got into fight, I guess Nagisa can't face them." Hikari heard Akane's distance voice from the living room. Without thinking, she advanced up to the door and took a peek. With her glass of soda in her hand, which she held it so lightly that Hikari was afraid that she would drop it, Akane seemed worried than usual, though Akane was smiling, which made Hikari ponder that she was trying to cover her sadness. Though, she didn't understand why; is it because Nagisa? She's going to be okay, right? She'll be smiling and running around enthusiastic. Why is everyone making so fuss out of it? she pondered.

"Yes, it's fatal, but don't worry, she'll make it." She smiled in hope; inside she was worried that she would lose her. Hikari could have sworn she saw a tear on Akane's face as she said that as she saw something sparkled. Hikari was afraid to enter; she didn't want to interrupt the conversation, but she stuck her head inside; she was interrupted for a few seconds of the perfume smell Akane had probably sprayed. Porun and Lulun, who followed her and had been there since Akane mentioned the word 'fatal' without her noticing, stuck their head too inside. Porun couldn't resist asking the question what 'fatal' meant but that would expose their identity. "I'll say hi to her for you. Ok, bye." As Akane laid the phone beside her she rubbed her face to dry up the tears. Hikari automatically moved forward, as she stepped onto one of the floor which made a creak sound, which caught Akane's attention as she turned around to face Hikari and quickly put up a fake smile. Hikari couldn't but smile awkwardly back.

"Oh, hi, Hikari." Akane greeted while drying the left of her tears without showing it to Hikari. Hikari stepped further inside as Porun and Lulun hid behind the door. Akane caught her eyes on takoyaki box which Hikari was stilling holding on to. "So, you're going to see Nagisa?" Hikari looked confused until she saw what Akane was staring at and nodded with a smile.

"Yes. But I'm waiting for you to be ready." Akane breathed deeply and stood up off the couch and headed to Hikari. As she approached her, she placed her hands on Hikari's shoulders and stared at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Hikari. I can't go." Akane widened eyes. Hikari was getting more and more worried about her. It was obvious that Akane was trying to hide her tears from her. "Why? Don't you want to see Nagisa-san?" Akane bit her lower lip as she looked shamefully at the floor for a few seconds before she looked back to her and replied. "No. I-I...have an important errand to do. Tell Nagisa that I and Yohsima-sensei said hi."

"B-But, Akane-san..." Hikari tried to protest. Akane took a piece of paper off the table near the couch she was sitting on and headed to Hikari. "The Wakabadai hospital is near the little store I go to buy for takoyaki ingridents. Good luck." Akane explained as she pushed her out of the house, Porun and Lulun managed to jump into her pocket without Akane noticing. Hikari looked at the door, befuddled but shrugged and moved forward. Akane sighed deeply while trying to hold her tears as she walked back to the sofa. As she sat down, she looked up to the ceiling as she said to herself. "I don't want to see her like that.." Tears started to flow again uncontrabilly as she repeated what she said and curled into a ball.

* * *

The sun shone bright, no clouds were seen on the sky; Hikari looked up the sky, while she held a box of takoyaki, and accidentally looked at the sun, automatically making her peer her eyes. She used her arm to cover the sun from her eyes; it was too hot for her, she felt like an egg frying on the street. "Popo!" Porun said happily as he popped out of Hikari's pocket. His smile faded as he felt the heat and stuck his tongue out. "Too hot-popo..." he said, making Hikari giggle.

"Are we going to see Nagisa-lulu?" another creature spoke and popped out her pocket. Hikari nodded, excited to see her friend. Hikari suddenly thought of Honoka; since they both had a fight, won't she visit Nagisa? Well, she can see her when Nagisa is checked from the hospital and they can be friends again, everything always turns out to be okay for those two. Hikari stopped her track as she saw a familiar person with blue hair sitting on the bench near where Tako Café always was. She seemed desperate as she saw her eyes was lifeless and she was in her thoughts, or what seemed.

"Honoka-san?" Hikari asked to herself loudly as she approached her and sat next to her. She tried to call her name again, but it was futile. "Honoka-san?" she tried once more as she touched Honoka's shoulder which made her startled. Porun came out of Hikari's pocket to go over to Honoka. He hadn't seen her for a long time, so he was too excited that he didn't noticed that Lulun joined in too. "Hikari-san...?" Honoka looked down when she felt the touch of Porun and Lulun's little hands on her hand and smiled sadly at them. "Honoka-san, what are you doing here?"

"J-j-just enjoying the summer breeze." she chuckled awkwardly. 'She's acting differently like Akane-san.' Hikari was about to say something but she hold back as Honoka cut her off. "You out here with Lulun and Porun to enjoy the summer too? Those takoyaki look delicous." Hikari gribbed the box tighter as she looked at Honoka nervously.

"N-no, I'm going to visit Nagisa-san at the hospital." 'Oh no' she thought within. She shouldn't had mentioned Nagisa, she forgot that they were still in disagreement. Hikari waved her hands sideway when she let go of the box. "F-forget what I said! I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-" Hikari stopped as Honoka stood up, her eyes widened.

"W-w-what did you say...?" Hikari was afraid of Honoka's behaviour. She backed up as Lulun and Porun stared at them, not knowing what was going on. "P-p-please, Ho-Honoka-san. You're sc-sc-scaring me.." Hikari backed until she couldn't back anymore since she was on the edge of the bench. Honoka grabbed Hikari's shoulders as she had her face closer to her. "What hospital is she in? What's going on?"

"A-a-at th-the Wa-Wakabadai hospital..." With that, Honoka let go of Hikari and ran as fast as she could to the destination.

* * *

Nagisa sat on her hospital bed bored. She didn't had her handheld console to play or kill the time, the channels weren't interesting and she wasn't in the mood to sleep or eat. She got herself into fetal positon as she sighed and buried her head. "God, I wish I had my GameBoy Advance..." she murmed as she pouted.

"Hey, pass it over here!" she heard a boy voice outside. Curiously, she stood up to see what was going on outside. Five boys were playing soccer, they used their sweaters or jacket to make a goal. Nagisa smiled at them as she put her hand on the window. The brunette boy approached the goalie and shot a goal. He ran everywhere until in the end he hugged his friends, victorious. Nagisa looked away as her smile faded but she caught her eyes on three girls playing jump rope, two swinging the rope and one jumping in the center. _"Mommy, why can't I go out and play?" _Nagisa shock her head as she recalled that memory when she was little. She closed her eyes as she squeezed her hand. She went back to bed, sat in Indian positon as she went into her thoughts.

_(Flashback)_

_And orange hair little girl watched out of the window in her pink pajamas with her teddybear in her hand, in envy of the kids playing outside. She looked down sadly as she was about to cry but was cut off when her mother came inside her room. "Nagisa, what are you doing? Go to your bed now!" she scolded. Nagisa did what she was told and crawled under the sheet. Before she laid down, she faced her mother who was winding cloth to put on her forehead but she was cut off by someone who rang the doorbell. Excited, she ran to the door as her mother yelled at her behind. She opened the door; there stood three of her friends, one girl and two boys. One of the boys was holding a football on his hip, he had band aid on his right cheek and his hair was spiky. The other boy had mold on his knee, indicating that they were palying before the came to her house. The girl was a tomboy; she wore jeans and T-shirt. The boy, who had the football, showed Nagisa the football while he asked. _

_"Hey, Nagisa-chan. Would you like to play with us?" Nagisa made a big smile as she replied. "Of cour-" _

_"I'm sorry, kids. Nagisa is sick she can't go outside." Rie cut her off as she put her hands on her daughter shoulder. Nagisa looked up to her mother disappointed. "But Nagisa-chan is always sick. When will she get better?" Rie couldn't tell them that Nagisa had a very weak body and if she goes out it could get worse. Rie put up a smile. "Don't worry, she'll get better soon." The messy boy murmed ok and said goodbye to Nagisa. As they shut the door, Rie pushed her to her bedroom while Nagisa tried not to budge but it was futile for a little body like hers. Nagisa tucked herself in as Rie but the cloth on her forehead and kissed her goodnight. Before Rie exited the door, Nagisa turned to her mother. _

_"__Mommy, why can't I go out and play?" Rie didn't wanted to tell a little kid about their condition, that she might die if she went outside. "Because then you can't go to school and then you'll get sick again." Nagisa bought that and said goodnight to her. Rie shut the light off and shut the door as Nagisa went into a peaceful sleep._

(End flashback)

Nagisa stared at her hands in anger as she murmed to herself. "I'm sick of doing nothing when I'm sick." she squeezed her hands.

_Bang!_

"M'am, you cannot go there!" a nurse said. Nagisa widened eyes as she saw her best friend inside her room. It was Honoka, the last one to be expected to show up. She thought that she hated her for what she did. Honoka was about to get dragged outside as she tried to catch her breath. "Nurse. Lete her go, she's a friend of mine." Friend. It was hard for her to spell out that word. Why is Honoka here? Is she here to end the friendship? That'd be a good timing for Nagisa since she's already dying.

"Why...?" Nagisa looked at her, confused, yet she was nervous because she was busted. "W-what?" she asked with awkward smile.

"Why...? Why didn't you tell us...?" Honoka asked, her voice shakily as her tears were forming up. Nagisa was surprised. She never thought that Honoka would care even if she did something horrible to her. Nagisa was stressed, she sat down on her bed.

"I thought… that if I made you guys hate me, and then you wouldn't mourn for me when I die." Nagisa smiled sadly.

Nagisa felt something hard bumped on her cheek, making her head turn to left; automatically she turned her head to right with widened eyes. With her hand on the bruise, she turned around to Honoka who still was in the same pose when she slapped her; her hand was in the air with her head turned to the same direction as hers. "Don't you ever dare to say that again! You're not going to die! You will walk out of this hospital, healthy and enthusiastic again!" Honoka dropped down to her knees by Nagisa's bed as she started to cry. "You will not die…" She was confused. Nagisa was about to touch her head, but hesitated. Eventually, she comfort her with a hug.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry!" she burst into tears too. Without warning, Mepple and Mipple popped out and started to cry to as Nagisa comfort them too. Within the tears, Nagisa couldn't help but smile. She had great friends who cares for her.

"W-wait. Why are being friendly with me? With the all the things I said to you, Rina and Shiho." Nagisa widened eyes. "Nagisa..." Honoka said as she put her hand on her shoulder. "Everytime we fight, something is bothering us." 'She's right!' When they fought twice, once after they just met and became Pretty Cures, what was bothering them both was that Honoka was sad what Nagisa said and Nagisa regretted what she said to her. Also, when they went skiing with the gang, Honoka accidentially said that she liked Fuji-P senpai right where he was just passing by on skii elevator. It made all sense to her.

"So...you know about my condition...?" she asked out of blue. Honoka hung her head, first at Nagisa's concern but she lifted it back up with sad smile. "The doctor at the desk told me about it...but I know you will fight this!"

"That's right-mepo. We will stick with you in this fight-mepo!"

Nagisa grinned out of her ears as she threw her hands in the air enthusiatic.

After Honoka left, Nagisa was kind of relieved that she left, because she could finally relax. Before she tucket herself, something hit her. The what-to-do- list she made in school. Since in her childhood, she was always sick in bed and never got out to play with the other kids. She looked at the clock; it was 1:15. 'Maybe if I went out for a little while so they don't realize that I was gone.' Nagisa dressed in her everyday clothes and opened the window. Luckily for her she was on second floor. She took the chance as she saw a bush beneath her, hoping that it would help her. She jumped and landed on the bush, groaning in pain. "It looked simply on cartoons." she murmed. She looked at the open window where she opened it.

"I'm only doing this just to be sure if I ever die. I'm sorry, everyone."

* * *

The afternoon was hot; as Nagisa roamed on the streets she had the urge to take off her shirt but it would be too embarressed infront of crowd. She stuck her tongue in hope of making it a little cooler while she looekd down. "This is unbearable.." she suddenly bumped into someone and fell on her butt. While rubbing it, she apologized. "I'm sorry, I wasn't loo-" she was cut off when she saw a familiar face;

"Fu-Fu-Fuji-P!" An awkward silence between them. Who could blame him? She kissed him without warning and confessed her love.

"S-say, Nagisa..." Nagisa turned quickly to Fuji-P when she heard her first name. He just called her by her first name!

"About the other day..." Nagisa turned red, embarressed.

"I-I-I gotta go." Before Nagisa could go, Fuji-P grabbed her arm, making Nagisa blush. Her heart beat unusually fast, making her think that she will get heart attack.

"W-w-would you like to go out with me...?" Nagisa's face turned into red tomato. 'A-arienai!' Without hesitation, she nodded her head repeatedly.

It wasn't what Nagisa expected but it was the first time they went on their 'date' among Honoka and Kimura. The amusmentpark brought Nagisa many memories; the day Honoka and her became Pretty Cure, when they were cheering Porun up and when they went their with Hikari but the guys from the Dark Zone always kept ruining their fun.

"Nagisa?" Nagisa snapped out of it when Fuji-P told her name. It was still weird for her that he's calling her first name as she was still used of 'Misumi-san'. Without warning, Fuji-P took her hand and dragged her around the amusment park to find a ride. The lines were full everywhere but the ferrel wheel had less then ten people in line. 'I guess people are sick of ferrel wheels. Well, more for us.' Nagisa grinned. After about five minutes they were on the ferrel wheel going around and around. Nagisa was astonished over the view. She giggled like a kid when she saw that people were smaller than usual, it always amused her. Fuji-P smiled over Nagisa's behaviour. "Hey, Nagisa?" This got Nagisa's attention especially when she saw Fuji-P being serious. Never in her life have she ever seen him so serious.

"Nagisa..." he chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, it's weird that I'm calling you by your first name."

"N-n-no, no, no. Not at all." Fuji-P let out a small chuckle again.

"I'm astonished that you gathered all the courage to confess your feelings for me. I mean-" He looked outside the window as he put up a smile. "In the begginning of your school year in Verone, I-I fell in love with you. But never got the courage." He turned around to her as Nagisa blushed.

"You have good friends to support you, true friends who never leaves by your side." Fuji-P took Nagisa's hand as he leaned up to her. "Want...to...make..your...kiss..more...memorable...?" he said as their lips were about to meet. Nagisa felt dizzy, she ignored it as she knows that it's just a feeling when you kiss somebody. Without warning, Nagisa fell down by him, but he managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Her body was cold. He couldn't find any pulse. "Na-Na-Nagisa...?" he tried to speak to her while in panic. He stared at the lifeless body which was once his love. "Nagisa! NAGISA!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Sorry for rushing where Nagisa and Fuji-P went on date, I wanted to finish this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, thanx for the reviews and reviews are stil welcome! By the way, I _might _edit this chapter is I want to extend it or something so just ignore the changes. **


	10. Her Last Breath

**This chapter and the next are the same as before, nothing has changed. I decided to do the remake in a different way.**

* * *

It wasn't until the clocks stroke five when Hikari finally found the hospital, with the help of strangers who pointed the way to help her, though when Akane said that it was near where they always parked the Tako Café it helped her a little. When standing in front of the hospital, Hikari observed the hospital as she has never seen one before; she gave a 'wow' when she saw how tall the building was which it had 12 floors. It looked so little outside but as she stepped in, the hospital looked it had enough room for everybody and it big. She couldn't help but be nervous when she walked a little more inside. The white walls around her made her ponder why it was colorless and dull. She got a chill through her spine up to her head when she by passed the sick people, both young and old.

"Can I help you?" said the woman behind the desk as her gum popped. Hikari hesitantly approached the woman; the woman was little obese, had red hair, to her thoughts she must be a foreigner. "I'm looking for my friend, Misumi Nagisa-san." The woman played with the pen as she tapped with one of her hand to search the name. To kill the time, Hikari accidentally got her eyes on her nametag which stood, Frances Walker. She smiled at herself with satisfaction of beeing right. Frances put the pen behind her ear as she made a bubble out of her gum and replied.

"Misum Nagisa is on the 5th floor, room 201." Hikari bowed politely and thanked her. She did so and went to the fifth floor with the elevator, looking at the numbers going up. As she exit the elevator, she saw two familiar faces; Nagisa's parents. Though they have been a lot through they seemed to be fine, smiling and forgot about the situation. But somehow, she knew that they were hiding the sorrow like Akane did this morning. She bit her lower lip, it was a little awkward for her that they acted that way.

"Hello, Kujou-san. How have you been?" Takashi asked friendly as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I-I've been better." she replied. Their conversation was small; after that, they went together to Nagisa's room. They saw Doctor Hiyamori standing outside the room with two nurses who looked nervous as they were looking for something. Hiyamori got startled when he saw the family and friends coming towards them. As they approached them, Hiyamori looked away, disappointed. "

Hello, doctor. How is Nagisa today?" Rie asked cheerfully. Hiyamori closed his eyes as he tried to think of something, but what he really needed to do was to be honest. But if they ever heard it, they'd break down. Hiyamori took a deep breath before he replied.

"I have some bad news." Takashi, Hikari and Rie got tensed up and the couples held each others' hands to prepare for the news. "I am afraid that your daughter is missing." Rie let out a 'what' as Takashi held tighter to her. "How the hell did that happen?" Takashi yelled.

"Now, Misumi-kun, we don't know how it happened. But that's not it; if Nagisa isn't brought back to hospital...she will die." Again Hikari looked befuddled at the doctor. The couples held eachother tighter as tears escaped from Rie. "We have no time to waste. We have to find her!" Takashi yelled. "I'm going to Nagisa's favourites places maybe she's there." He explained as he ran off. Hikari was confused; she didn't know if she should follow Takashi or stay in the hospital to take care of Rie.

Fuji-P performed a CPR on Nagisa, but no result but it didn't keep him stop to revive her. Fuji-P glared at Nagisa's face, it was so peaceful; he stared at Nagisa with widened eyes as he stopped performing CPR. Could this be it? Is she gonna die here? No. Fuji-P shock his head in deny, he couldn't let her go, not now. He finally got the courage to express his feelings to her. He touched her left cheek as tears escaped; her face was ice cold. He heard the staff yelling at him, asking him why he stopped doing CPR, but Fuji-P was too busy to believe what's happening right now. Suddenly, one of the staff who was in control of the ferral wheel, pushed Fuji-P of off Nagisa and performed CPR. Somehow, Fuji-P wasn't angry at him; he couldn't help but feeling sad, that's the only emotion he could hold on on this moment. But that emotion lifted to happy face when after several attempt, Nagisa coughed and started to breathe normally, but her eyes were still closed. He rushed to her side, took her hand and kissed it in delight. But it wasn't over yet. Nagisa needed to go to the hospital just in case. He started to panic, he turned over to the staff who called the ambulance few seconds ago.

"When is the ambulance coming?" he asked like he was almost yelling.

"It's on its way, it'll take five or ten minutes." Fuji-P looked at Nagisa again. He couldn't wait that long, what if she's in serious danger? He looked anxiously around as he doesn't know what to do, ignoring the people around who had gathered around them. He found an idea; he lifted Nagisa's unconscious body on his back and turned back to the same staff. "Tell them it isn't neccassary anymore."

"Kid, what are yo-" He was cut off when Fuji-P ran off.

As he was halfway through, it started to rain; he could feel his hands slippery and almost dropping Nagisa so he ran a little faster and tried to lift her up higher. 'Come on, come on' he thought when he saw the signs he ran pass by. He rose his head when he saw the hospital infront of him, shining inside as the lights were still on.

Hikari looked down to her feet in despair. Next to her sat Rie who was crying silently. Hikari closed her eyes in concentration; 'is it a good timing to ask that question?' she thought. The girls jumped up when they saw an familiar unconscious body rolling to the room 201. Rie immediately stood up, along with Hikari, off the chair and headed to the girl but Hikari stood still. When she heard a panting beside her she turned around and saw Fuji-P using his hands for support while gasping for air. "Fujimura-kun? What's going on?"

"That's what I would like to know." he replied when he breathed again.

Rie was escorted out by the nurse so they could treat Nagisa. Fuji-P told the couples and Hikari what happened at the fair. They exchanged information; Takashi told Fuji-P about Nagisa's condition, he didn't took it well, he went somewhere to be in privacy. They could hear him sob from the bathroom. Takashi sighed sadly and stood up. Rie knew what he was going to do. He went downstairs where there were phone booths and dialed the numbers. It rang three times before an old lady answered. "Hello?"

"Yes, Yukishiro-san. We have a little problem. Tell your grand-daughter to come to the hospital."

Hikari was intense. She wanted to know badly what fatal meant. She was just too embarrrassed to say it right now in this situation. She bit her lower lip as she inhaled and gathered the courage. "Misumi-sa-" She was cut off by the doctor who came out from the room. Rie automatically stoopd up and fold her hands together. Hikari joined her and stood up too. Doctor Hiyamori looked at their faces, it was too hard for him to say it. This was the worst part to be a doctor and he hated it. He cleared his throats and began as he looked up from the paper he wrote on while in there.

"I-I" he hesitated. "I'm afraid that...your daughter is in critical conditon. She pushed herself too far, the body couldn't handle it. She...she will most likely not survive through the night..." he finished. Just when Hiyamori finished, Takashi came running towards them to his wife. Rie tried to hold back her tears, but she broke down and cried on his chest. Takashi, realizing what's going on, shook his head as he looked at the doctor. The doctor hung his head. "No..." he managed to say. "NO!" Hiyamori couldn't handle the cries and tears, he walked away but Hikari managed to stop him by grabbing his sleeve.

"Wh-what's going on? Why is everyone so sad...?" Hiyamori gulped and looked away before replying. "Young lady, your friend..." he hesitated for a moment but continued. "She's gonna die."

"Die? What does than mean?" Now it was more harder for Hiyamori to explain to her what death was like. "She's going away."

"But, she'll be back right?" Hikari smiled, waiting for an answer. Hiyamori stared at her sadly and shook his head. Before he could comfort her, Hikari ran away in disbelief.

Honoka's knees felt weak when she saw her friend; Nagisa was hooked with wires, the wires were connected from her stomach, her heart and her chest and wore an oxygen mask. Honoka couldn't believe it.

The sun rose; the bird sang, delighted over the summer atphmosmere. The kids skipped to school the last time before summer break. Hikari, on the other hand, had her curtains closed and in fetal position. Her tears were dry, she already cried all night. She looked very tired, she stayed up from ten to seven without sleep. Porun, concerned about her friend, snuck off the bed where Lulun was lying besides him so she wouldn't wake up, he was near Hikari and jumped as he chanted cheerfully.

"Let's play-popo, let's play-popo. With Nagisa, Honoka, Lulun, Mepple and Mipple-popo!" There were no respond from Hikari, not even a blink. Porun cocked his head and jumped on Hikari as he chanted again that he wanted to play. "Porun." Porun stopped jumping and started to listen with serious face.

"Nagisa-san isn't going to be with us anymore." She explained emotionless. Porun started to cry as he let himself fall down and flapping his tiny arms and legs.

"No-popo, I want Nagisa to stay with Hikari and Honoka forever-popo!" Suddenly, Porun was picked up, Hikari held him closely to her face; Porun was shocked how her face has become. She wasn't like herself anymore. "This is how life is.." She said as a tear escaped from her left eye. Her right eye was paralyzed with sorrow.

"Quickly! She's going into shock!"

"Inject it! Now!"

"It's not working!"

"Doctor, what now?"

"Stay away! Clear!" the heartmonitor was still flat. The doctor tried again.

"Clear!" But nothing. He tried again. Again. Again. Again. Once more. Nothing happend.

She was dead.

"Grandma?" Honoka rubbed her eyes as Sanae opened the door at the same time as a bright sunlight came into her eyes. She turned around and closed the door. Honoka observed, her eyes narrowed while her grandmother approached her.

"What's going on? The school doesn't start in one hour." Sanae smiled sadly, trying to cover up her sorrows behind but she couldn't bear holding that feeling; her smile turned into frown. Honoka knew from the start that something was wrong. Sanae sat gently on the bed, carefully not to sit on her granddaughter's feet, while rubbing her cheek for comfort.

"W-w-what's going on?" Honoka asked scared. Chuutaro approached the door, scratching his paw on the door while whining. He sniffed around below as he caught some interesting smell. He lifted his head as he heard Honoka crying on top of her lung. Curiously, he looked through the thin door; the shadow to the right, which awfully looked like a teenager sobbed as she dug her head in her hands while an adult shadow, pulled her closer to comfort.

Verone Junior High School

"Okay. Thank you for the information, Misumi-kun. I'll inform it to them. Goodbye"

As she heard the click of the phone being hung up, Yoshimi slammed the phone on the receiver loudly, drawing the attention from everyone in the teacher room. Her eyes were covered in shadows two tears from each eye started to flow down her cheeks in the meantime she squeezed the receiver harder in anger as she was still holding it. Her arms started to tremble as well were her hands. The receiver rocked in a millimeter from where it was standing. She pulled herself together and took up the mike.

"Kubota-san and Takashimizu-san, please come to principal office." After she turned the mike off, she buried her face into her hands, for the worst part wasn't over.

Rina and Shiho entered the principal office, looking at each other hoping that they would get away from whatever they did. They were surprised that Yoshimi-sensei kept drying her tears and the principal looked at them sadly. They acted like someone died. The principal nodded his head, indicating that they should come inside they did so but hesitated. As they stopped in the middle, the principal began to speak. "Kubota-san, Takashimizu-san. It is very difficult to say this..." The principal sighed deeply before he continued.

"Your friend, Misumi-san...she just died this morning."

At the wake for Misumi Nagisa, everybody showed up. Her classmates, her teammates and the teachers. Honoka felt the numbness through her body; her pupil's grey as she stared blankly at the picture of Nagisa smiling at her. She ignored the crying and sobbing around her. Hiyamori was also present there; he buried his face in shame, he promised them to cure their daughter, but he failed again. Hiyamori shook his head in disbelief. How could Buddha be so cruel and take a little girl away? Hiyamori couldn't stand it anymore; he ran away from the church and cried when he got outside. Takashi noticed Fuji-P go to the bathroom, while he was crying; it was so obvious since he could see his tears.

Honoka and Hikari approached the coffin where Nagisa was lying; as Hikari and Honoka saw Nagisa's peaceful face, she looked very pale. Honoka couldn't help but reminiscences Nagisa's happy face and compared it to now. Honoka touched her face, she felt the cold from Nagisa's face she ran her hand up to her hair, after seeing her like that for a few seconds, Honoka let out tears as she muttered.

"Nagisa….." the memories of Nagisa smiling cheerfully and eating takoyaki came to her mind. "Nagisa.." she said in low voice between the sob, her eyes started to fill with tears. "Nagisa!" Honoka cried as she fell down to her knees. Akane and Yoshimi-sensei came towards her to help her stand up, but Honoka pushed them away. Hikari went to her knees and clenched her teeth as her tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Nagisa-san…." They hugged each other as they cried on top of their it was Takashi's turn; Takashi took a deep breath before stepping up to the coffin.. He held tightly to his wife who was clanging on his arms while sobbing. Rie took a glare at Nagisa and ran away, before Takashi could even stop her. He turned back to Nagisa; an image of her when she was an infant appeared to his mind, she was in his arms, so peaceful with blanket wrapped around her. That image disappeared suddenly and the appearance of Nagisa dead came. Takashi broke down; The principal and the math teacher came to comfort him and took him away from the coffin. Three girls from the Lacrosse Team came up next with Nagisa's lacrosse in one of the girl's hand. She placed it next to Nagisa before the left while crying. When the Priest was done talking good about Nagisa and everyone sang psalms, two men closed the coffin, Ryouta gain their attentions with his yelling.

"Don't close that coffin! She won't able to breathe! Please someone, open it!" Ryouta cried. Takashi held tightly to his son as Ryouta was struggling to run towards the coffin.

Seeing Ryouta like that, Honoka couldn't take it anymore. Without anyone's warning, she ran out the church while some people were calling her name. Honoka passed the graveyard when she stopped and kneeled down behind the tree and went into fetal position. She stared at the ground while the tears escaped from her eyes. "I can't do it..." she muttered to herself as she started to tremble too. The image of Nagisa's dead body came to her mind as she yelled.

"I just can't say goodbye!"


	11. Epilogue

_'I couldn't say goodbye…'_

Those words kept on flowing in Honoka's mind, which disturbed her reading. She closed her eyes at the same time she closed the book, took a deep breath to hold her tears in and adjusted her glasses. Yesterday was the anniversary of Nagisa's death, but she didn't go and visit her. She regretted when she turned down Fuji-P, Shiho and Rina's offer to come with them as they were going to see her. For her it was too late to go since she had to go after few minutes. They stopped calling each other their surnames as they got good friends after the graduation from Junior High and Mepple, Mipple, Lulun and Porun went back to the Garden of the Light. She was nervous at the same time for after few minutes she, along with her few old classmates from Junior High School, were graduating from High School. Honoka reminisces her school days from elementary to High School. It was unbelievable how time flew like that. It seemed like yesterday she graduated from Junior High with Hikari and the others. At the graduation ceremony in Junior High, Nagisa's family showed up. It befuddled Honoka and made her sad at the same time, yet she finds it amazing how strong her parents are to show up. They didn't shed a tear; they shed tears of proud and happiness for the girls. Honoka smiled at the memory; now she understood where Nagisa got her strong spirit from. She let out a small chuckle over that. Honoka remembered something suddenly; she went to her drawer and grabbed a key chain, two look-alike mascots who were pink and yellow. She stared at it for a while before she reminisces the day she got it. It was a normal Sunday, well normal for them even though she was attacked one of the servants of the Dark Zone; her parents came to Japan from France from business to celebrate her birthday which they always did every year. They had to stop by jeweler store for business but robbers were invading, a few minutes later, a servant of the Dark Zone. When in danger, Nagisa came just in time and gave her the birthday present.

"Happy birthday."

Honoka lifted her head up as Nagisa's smile came into her mind. Few tears escaped from her eyes; she shocked her head while trying to dry the tears but more rounded up, which it came to her glasses but at this situation she didn't notice it.

"Honoka! Yuriko-san has arrived." Honoka automatically clutched her hand where the keychain was when she heard her Grandma called her. Honoka stood up, took a deep breath to hold up the sadness in her heart. She looked into her mirror to see if there were any tears left. She was red, even after crying little. She ran like crazy to the bathroom and washed her face and washed her glasses in the meantime. Before she greeted Yuriko, she placed the keychain on her belt. She walked to Yuriko as she was ready to face her.

"Good morning, Yuriko." she greeted her friendly. Yuriko had been growing taller, she was few centimeters higher than Honoka, and she grew her hair down to her neck. She began to wear square yellow glasses at the first year of High School, since she founded the old ones make her look like a nerd and out of fashion. But to Honoka it looked good on her. She wore her green dress which reached to her knees, unlike Honoka who wore the same looking blue dress with white dots when she was younger. "Shall we go?" Yuriko asked, breaking the silence. Honoka nodded as yes as a reply.

"Honoka, I will see you at the ceremony. Good luck." Sanae smiled.

Students were cheering, crying on each other's' shoulders, both happy and sad tears, the most boys were teasing each other, giving each other noogies or taking pictures to capture the moment before they would take the next step in life. Again, Nagisa's parents showed up in the ceremony, tears rounded up. Honoka walked with Yuriko, Shiho and Rina outside with their diploma in their hands and banquet of flowers; the proudly waited until Sanae would take a picture of them when they would throw it in the air. It captured perfectly. Rina stretched as she happily smiled. "Mmm...so how's about a party to celebrate?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Shiho threw her hands up, making Honoka smile. "So, where should we go?" Yuriko asked.

"Should we go to a sushi bar and get some alcohol?"

"We are underage, Shiho-san, but I think the sushi bar is a great idea."

"Aw, come on, come on, come on. This is a special occasion, let's cheat ourselves for alcohol."

"Geez, really? And how should we do so?"

"Umm...hehe...I have no clue..."

"What do you think, Honoka-san?" Rina noticed that Honoka wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, she was spacing out. "Honoka-san?" Rina touched Honoka's shoulder; Honoka got startled but came up with a quickly smile. "Huh? What?"

"I said, should we skip the alcohol or?"

"Sorry guys, I'll be with you shortly. I need to visit someone."

Honoka left them confused, looking at each other for answer.

'I couldn't say goodbye, but now it's my chance.'

Five years. Five long years. Throughout the years she hasn't been able to face her. Now she stands in front of her grave, with her name covered. Her family name was craved in red, the tombstone was square unlike the others who were tall ones, but some were small too and square. Her parents couldn't afford a bigger tombstone, so this was probably their only way. Honoka couldn't believe that she was standing in front of Nagisa's grave; she thought that they would grow old together and that she would be standing in front of grave when she died old, but not like this. She was too young; she had a full life ahead of her. When she heard from Fuji-P after Nagisa was put in medical attention, she didn't knew how to react at this situation, but she thought that they would have a bright future, get married and have kids. But no, she had to end like this. As her parents told her that the human were born to die. As she kept on staring the tombstone, she couldn't help but smile as memories floated in her mind. She placed the banquet of roses on the mold as she kneeled down, next to the candles that were besides the grave.

"It's been long time, Nagisa." Honoka spoke. "I'm sorry for not visiting you throughout the years. Been kind of busy." She chuckled lightly. "Ok, I lied." She stuck her tongue out.

"Me, Shiho-san, Rina-san and Yuriko just graduated from High School and your parents showed up. I can imagine how you would look like right now."

There was a long silence. Honoka didn't knew what to talk about more. But she suddenly burst into tears as she clutched her hands in despair.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for not visiting, I just couldn't bear to see you like that! But...I-I-I regret that I wasn't there. Damn it, Nagisa why did you leave? WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?" Honoka lost herself, she uncontrollably cried. She tried to hold back the tears as she dried them.

"I'm sorry. I guess this is goodbye. I will never forget you or all the memories we spent together." Honoka stood up as she took a last look at the urn before she left. "Goodbye...Nagisa..."

With that Honoka turned around and headed downhill. Not turning back. But if she did she might of just see it.

"Goodbye, Honoka. I will wait for you." Nagisa then disappeared into the mist.


	12. Afterwords

Thank you once again for reading this story and give me criticsm. I uploaded this to answer a question for a fan, Anime Angel.

Yes there _**will**_be sequel to this, I have already written down and thoughts of what will happen. But it'll have to wait as I'm currently on Pretty Cure Next Generation. If you have any more questions or want to contact me, please sign up on this site and leave a PM or talk to me on on FoxGirl31. DO NOT, leave a review.

The same goes to the rest of you guys. ;)

Again thank you for the support and we'll see each other next time.

wooZy Jack


End file.
